K&B  462
by srtaklainesz
Summary: Kurt e Blaine se conhecem em um momento diferente, quando ambos se encontram na Universidade. Blaine tem um passado sofrido e Kurt é um sonhador.
1. Uma história para se contar

Esta história é baseada em um encontro diferente entre Kurt e Blaine. Aqui eles se encontram na Universidade, quando ambos começam a dividir um dormitório juntos.

Atenção! Nenhum destes personagens me pertence! Eles são propriedade do Ryan Murphy e da FOX!

Aproveitem!

* * *

><p>"Você quer que eu abra a janela para que você possa ver as estrelas?" perguntou o homem que estava sentado ao lado da cama, segurando delicadamente a mão daquele que estava deitado.<p>

"Não" respondeu o homem, com a voz fraca. "Eu não quero ver as estrelas. Apenas olhe para mim mais uma vez. Quero ver os seus olhos."

O homem ao lado da cama hesitou. Ele não queria que o outro visse o que estava se passando com ele. Seus olhos estavam transbordando emoções, e estava difícil conter as lágrimas. Ver o amor de sua vida morrendo aos poucos, estava o matando também.

"Por favor, olhe para mim" insistiu o outro.

Ele virou o rosto e encarou o homem. Quando os seus olhares se encontraram, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, e ele abaixou a cabeça, com vergonha por não ser forte como deveria.

"Não chore. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado" disse o homem na cama, com esforço.

"Eu... eu não vou conseguir continuar sem você" soluçou o outro.

"Vai. Eu te amo, meu amor. Depois que eu for embora, seja feliz, por mim" o homem parou para pegar fôlego e continuar "seja feliz por mim... e pela nossa filha".

"Não diga isso. Você não vai embora. Você vai melhorar e voltar para mim e para a nossa filha" disse o homem, desesperado.

"Talvez..." suspirou o outro, "Amor, nós vivemos tantos momentos maravilhosos. Poucas pessoas conseguem durante a vida inteira viver um amor como o que nós vivemos"

"Conte-me para mim, mais uma vez. Quero reviver a nossa história" pediu o homem na cama.

"Sim, meu amor"

Anos antes

Desde pequeno Kurt sempre sofreu com a solidão. Ser especial não é fácil e ele teve de aprender bem cedo que pessoas especiais devem se acostumar a ter uma vida difícil e, às vezes, solitária. É claro que ele tinha alguns amigos, como Mercedes e Rachel; mas parecia que nenhum deles realmente o entendia. Era como estar em uma sala lotada de pessoas e mesmo assim sentir-se sozinho.

Porém, agora Kurt entrara para a Universidade e uma esperança estava morando em seu coração. O Ensino Médio não significa nada perto da realidade da vida, e Kurt esperava que esta mudança fosse para a melhor.

Kurt procurava no imenso corredor o número 462. Estava tudo estranhamente silencioso para um dormitório de Universidade, mas ele pensou que isso talvez fosse devido ao fato das aulas ainda não terem começado. Kurt mesmo apenas estava ali porque queria conhecer antecipadamente o dormitório que iria dividir na Universidade e ver como poderia decorar o local antes que o seu companheiro de dormitório chegasse para opinar. É claro que ele iria levar em contar a opinião do outro morador, mas Kurt sabia que ninguém no mundo poderia redecorar um lugar tão bem quanto ele.

Após alguns minutos, Kurt avistou o número 462. "_É aqui"_ pensou Kurt. Ao abrir a porta do dormitório, no entanto, descobriu que não era o único a chegar antes do início das aulas. Haviam dois garotos no dormitório, um deles estava sem camisa e os dois estavam agarrados um ao outro. Demorou alguns segundos até Kurt entender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

"Oh meu Deus, me desculpa!" disse Kurt, ao vê-los e correu para sair do dormitório. Ele encostou-se à parede próxima e procurou respirar lentamente. _"Então é isso. Havia dois caras prestes a... oh Deus..."_ Kurt nunca havia nem visto dois homens se beijarem antes. Na cidade em que morava o preconceito era tanto que até mesmo os homossexuais que haviam lá tinham medo de sair do armário e andar de mãos dadas com os seus companheiros. Enquanto pensava nisso, em choque, um dos garotos que estava no quarto (o que estava de camisa), foi até o encontro dele.

"Me desculpe por aquilo. Você deve ser o meu companheiro de dormitório. Eu realmente peço desculpas. Não fazia ideia de que você viria hoje" desculpou-se, falando bem perto de Kurt, o que fez com que ele notasse as grandes e incríveis sobrancelhas do garoto.

"Não tem problema" mentiu Kurt, ainda ofegante.

"Bem, seja bem vindo. Meu nome é Blaine"

"Kurt" respondeu, seguindo o outro garoto para dentro do dormitório.

Ao entrar lá, Kurt percebeu que o outro garoto já não se encontrava no local. "Me desculpe, eu não queria ter atrapalhado vocês dois" disse, ainda na porta do dormitório.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso" respondeu Blaine, despreocupadamente, enquanto arrumava a sua cama, que estava completamente bagunçada. "Entre, a casa é sua também" disse Blaine, percebendo a hesitação de Kurt.

Kurt sorriu e sentou-se na outra cama.

"Bem, você também veio já para ficar?" perguntou Blaine.

"Não. Na verdade, não" respondeu Kurt, sem graça demais para dizer a verdade.

Blaine não compreendeu.

"Eu vim ver se o dormitório precisava de alguns ajustes" confessou Kurt. "Ajustes do tipo, uma reforma sabe?"

Blaine riu discretamente e levantou as mãos, em sinal de desistência "Por mim você pode fazer o que quiser, eu sou péssimo nestas coisas. Sinta-se livre para isso" Nesse momento Kurt percebeu que realmente iria gostar do seu novo companheiro de dormitório. Os dois continuaram conversando durante um bom tempo e descobriram gostar de várias coisas em comum.

"Kurt, desculpa perguntar isso agora, mas eu preciso saber se há algum problema em você dividir o quarto comigo"

"Por que teria algum problema?"

"Porque, como você viu... eu sou... gay" disse, sem graça.

Kurt sorriu "Não se preocupe. Eu também sou gay" e os dois riram juntos. "Aquele era o seu namorado?" perguntou Kurt.

"Ah... bem, não. Eu não tenho namorado" respondeu Blaine, tentando não olhar diretamente para Kurt. Kurt percebeu o desconforto de Blaine com o assunto e resolveu quebrar a tensão, levantando-se e indo até a janela.

"Eu estava pensando em trazer uma cortina para colocar nesta janela. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho ótimo" concordou Blaine, sorrindo.

Kurt, eventualmente, mudou-se para o dormitório e as aulas na Universidade começaram. Como era de se esperar, Kurt e Blaine começaram a se tornar grandes amigos, dividindo suas alegrias, angustias estudantis e experiências.

Porém, a única coisa que incomodava Kurt eram os momentos em que Blaine trazia alguém para o dormitório. Blaine o avisava com antecedência, mas mesmo assim, Kurt não compreendia a razão para Blaine ter tantos casos sem significado.

Um dia, os dois estavam assistindo juntos a um filme em seu dormitório, cada um em sua respectiva cama, quando Kurt respirou fundo e finalmente fez a pergunta que tanto o incomodava.

"Blaine, nós somos amigos, certo?" perguntou hesitante.

"Claro" respondeu Blaine, virando para olhar Kurt.

"Me responda uma coisa, e eu realmente espero não estar ultrapassando a linha aqui... mas eu queria saber por que você... tem tantos casos, com tantos caras diferentes?" perguntou, já se arrependendo do que estava dizendo, pois não queria magoar o amigo.

Blaine fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele não esperava por esta pergunta e isso o incomodava.

"Você não precisa responder a isso. Me desculpe, Blaine. Vamos continuar vendo o filme"

Blaine concordou com a cabeça e voltou os olhos para a tela do laptop onde estava passando o filme. Durante todo o tempo restante do filme, o único som no quarto era dos personagens do filme.

Quando o filme terminou, Blaine desligou o laptop, ainda sem falar nada. Kurt olhou para o amigo com pesar, levantou-se e avisou que iria tomar um banho. Ao sair do banho, Kurt viu que Blaine já se encontrava dormindo, tendo deixado apenas a luz ao lado da cama de Kurt acesa.

Kurt estava arrependido do que tinha dito e esperava não ter estragado tudo. Fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível, ele vestiu seu pijama e deitou embaixo das cobertas.

"Eu não sei por que faço isso" a voz de Blaine ecoou pelo quarto. Ele não estava dormindo, ao que parece "Eu acho que tenho medo"

"Medo de quê?" perguntou Kurt, quase em um sussurro.

"De me machucar... de novo"

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Kurt, me desculpe, mas hoje não"

Kurt percebeu que Blaine não estava bravo com ele. Na verdade, ele estava triste com si mesmo e com sentimentos que ele queria evitar. Kurt não iria insistir na conversa, mas ele percebeu que havia muito mais na história de Blaine do que ele imaginava.

"Blaine, apenas saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui para te ouvir"

"Eu sei. Obrigado, K. Boa noite" disse Blaine, sorrindo.

"K?" riu Kurt.

Blaine ficou sem graça e riu nervosamente. "Eu só acho legal quando amigos se chamam por apelidos... não tem problema se você não gostar, Kurt"

"Na verdade, eu gostei. 'K' é legal. Boa noite, B"

"Boa noite, K"

* * *

><p>Continua...<p> 


	2. Carry You Home

Algumas semanas depois da conversa entre eles, Kurt percebeu que Blaine havia parado de trazer homens para o dormitório. Blaine não estava agindo diferente com Kurt, o que o fez presumir que a conversa não o havia deixado irritado, mas mesmo assim, as coisas não estavam normais como eram antes.

Antes, Blaine esporadicamente trazia um homem diferente para o dormitório. O que fazia com que Kurt ficasse estudando na biblioteca durante um tempo maior. Kurt não se importava com isso, o que sempre deixou claro para Blaine.

Os dois estavam estudando, cada um em sua respectiva mesa no dormitório, quando Kurt virou-se para Blaine e perguntou "B, por que você parou de trazer garotos aqui no dormitório? Eu já disse que eu não me incomodo"

Blaine virou-se para Kurt, sem esperar esta pergunta "Eu... eu não quero que você pense que sou um cara que se deita com qualquer um"

"B, eu nunca julguei nem nunca irei julgar seus atos. Aquele dia eu não quis dizer que você estava errado em sair com tantos caras, eu apenas queria saber o motivo" Kurt respirou, e continuou "eu não posso falar muita coisa, porque eu não tenho... experiência nestas questões... então, eu só quero deixar claro que eu não me incomodo com isso, ok?"

"Eu não gosto do que eu faço, K. Eu realmente não gosto disso", confessou Blaine.

"Então por que você continua agindo assim?"

"Eu não posso me ligar emocionalmente a ninguém... não posso" disse Blaine, e seu olhar pareceu cansado. Kurt percebeu isso e resolveu não pressioná-lo. Ele levantou-se, foi até Blaine e beijou sua testa. Blaine não estava acostumado a este tipo de carinho e olhou para Kurt, assustado.

"B, não se preocupe com nada. Apenas siga o seu coração, ok? E quando precisar conversar, como eu já disse antes, eu estou aqui, certo? Eu nunca irei julgá-lo. Amigos são para isso"

Blaine concordou com a cabeça e Kurt voltou à sua escrivaninha para estudar. Porém, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser o que poderia ter feito Blaine ter tanto medo de seguir suas emoções.

Alguns dias se passaram e os dois estavam sentados novamente em seu dormitório, assistindo a um filme no laptop de Blaine, quando ele perguntou a Kurt.

"K. Você gosta de ser gay?"

"Como assim?" perguntou Kurt, surpreso com a pergunta.

"Às vezes eu gostaria de não ser gay. Seria tudo muito fácil"

"Mas você estaria negando quem você é. Isso não é certo" respondeu Kurt.

"Então, pelo o que você está dizendo, você gosta de ser gay" concluiu Blaine.

"Eu... esse é quem eu sou, entende B?" perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Blaine. "Eu não tenho a experiência que você tem. Na verdade, eu não tenho nenhuma experiência, mas eu sei o quero para a minha vida e, por mais que eu já tenha sofrido por ser gay, eu não penso que seria melhor se eu fosse hetero"

Blaine estava com vergonha e abaixou a cabeça, em silêncio.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, B?"

Blaine levou um momento olhando nos olhos de Kurt, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer "Eu, eu não consigo, K. Me desculpe" disse Blaine, e saiu dormitório, deixando Kurt com ainda mais perguntas em sua cabeça.

Neste mesmo dia, mais tarde, na biblioteca, Kurt recebe um SMS de Blaine.

"_K, estou levando um garoto para o dormitório. Tudo bem pra você ficar na biblioteca mais um pouco? B."_

Então era isso, Blaine estava jogando suas frustrações e medos em relacionamentos passageiros. Kurt suspirou tristemente. Ele estava preocupado com o seu amigo, mas nesse momento, um lindo garoto de olhos claros aproximou-se.

"Olá. Posso me juntar a esta mesa?" perguntou o garoto.

"Claro que sim" respondeu Kurt, arrumando suas coisas que estavam espalhadas na mesa.

"Bibliotecas podem ser tão solitárias. Eu gosto de estudar em silêncio perto de outras pessoas"

"Tudo bem"

"Meu nome é Adam"

"Kurt"

"Sempre vejo você aqui até tarde da noite. Gosta da biblioteca?"

"Digamos que sim..." respondeu Kurt.

"Olha, se você quiser dar um tempo nestes estudos, eu e meu colega de quarto estaremos dando uma festa hoje à noite. Quarto 523"

"Obrigado pelo convite, mas acho que irei deixar passar essa"

"Você é quem sabe. A festa será boa!" insistiu Adam.

"Vou pensar. Obrigado"

Kurt continuou a estudar, de vez em quando olhando disfarçadamente para Adam, que era um belo garoto de cabelos claros e olhos azuis. _Será que deveria ir a esta festa? _– pensava Kurt.

Ele estava na Universidade há alguns meses e nunca havia ido a uma festa. Blaine foi a algumas, mas Kurt sempre recusava.

Após um tempo, Adam se despediu de Kurt e reforçou o convite, deixando-o na biblioteca. Kurt achou que já poderia voltar ao seu dormitório, pois Blaine já teria feito o que quer que seja lá, e pegou o caminho para o quarto.

Quando estava no corredor, porém, ficou pensando que deveria pelo menos passar na festa, olhar o que acontecia por lá e depois voltava. Coisa rápida, afinal, ele era um estudante universitário! Precisava conhecer as famosas festas!

Ao chegar perto do quarto 523, Kurt já ouvia o alto som da música e pessoas bêbadas no corredor. Entrou no local e ficou assustado com o que via. Todo o tipo de pessoa estava lá. Ele ficou de lado, olhando o movimento, quando um garoto moreno chegou perto dele.

"Eu nunca o vi por aqui antes. Você é novato?"

"Sim..." hesitou Kurt "O Adam me convidou"

"ADAM! Simm... o Adam... venha comigo que irei te apresentar para umas garotas"

"Ah, na verdade..." sorriu Kurt para o garoto, que logo entendeu.

"Ohhh, já entendi! Venha que irei te apresentar para alguns garotos!"

"Pessoal! Esse é Kurt! Nosso mais novo amigo!" gritou o garoto, e todos que estavam ao redor gritaram junto e levantaram seus copos de bebida.

Kurt foi apresentado a várias pessoas. Todas parecendo muito simpáticas e prontas para ajudar na socialização de Kurt. Copos foram oferecidos a ele, que os bebia sem pensar, pois queria se enturmar; estava cansado de ser um peixe fora d´água.

Quando menos se esperava, Kurt já estava em cima de uma mesa, dançando loucamente com todas as pessoas gritando seu nome. Ele estava no topo, nada o poderia deter! A bebida havia tirado todas as suas inibições e ele estava muito feliz por ter tido a coragem de ir até àquela festa. Todas as pessoas sorriam e o incentivavam.

"Ei, beba mais isso aqui!" disse o garoto moreno, entregando-lhe outro copo de bebida.

"Obrigado!" gritava Kurt, sem parar de dançar.

"Ei, Kurt, temos uma coisa bem legal no quarto ao lado, venha ver!" chamou o garoto moreno, que agora estava acompanhado por outro cara.

"Me desculpe, mas eu não estou muito bem, acho que bebi demais. Acho que devo voltar ao meu dormitório" disse Kurt.

"Não. Não. Não! Hoje é festa! E você ainda não viu o melhor dela!" disse o garoto moreno, pegando-o pelo braço e levando-o até o dormitório ao lado. Kurt estava tonto e não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, deixando-se levar. Às vezes dizia algo como "eu preciso ir, gente", mas não conseguia lutar quanto a isso.

Os dois garotos o levaram para o dormitório ao lado, que estava vazio. Kurt não estava vendo direito, estava tonto. Um deles começou a tirar a camisa de Kurt, que protestou.

"Não. O que está acontecendo?"

"Relaxa, Kurt. Está tudo bem, isso aqui é uma festa!" disse o moreno, enquanto o outro já havia retirado a camisa de Kurt, que tentava, em vão, sair dali enquanto os dois o seguravam e o colocaram em uma das camas.

"Relaxa, Kurt. Você gosta disso, esqueceu?" disse o outro.

"Não..." tentou lutar, Kurt.

Os dois estavam na cama com Kurt, um deles tentando começar a tirar as suas calças, quando Kurt ouviu uma voz ao longe gritar.

"KURT?"

"Tem alguém me chamando..." disse Kurt, fracamente.

"KURT!"

Mas Kurt estava muito fraco e tonto para responder. Ele queria sair dali. O que eles estavam fazendo com ele? Ele tentou lutar, mas eles eram mais fortes e estavam em cima dele, segurando-o.

Alguém bateu à porta. "KURT! VOCÊ ESTÁ AI?"

Ele conhecia essa voz. "Blaine..." sussurrou Kurt, sem forças. A porta do quarto se abriu em um estrondo e Blaine correu até Kurt, ofegante.

"SEUS FILHOS DA PUTA, LARGEM ELE!"

"Calma cara, isso é só uma festa!" disse o garoto moreno, indo em direção à Blaine, enquanto o outro garoto correu para fora do quarto.

"CALMA O CACETE! SEU FILHO DA PUTA! QUE TIPO DE DROGA VOCÊ DEU PARA ELE?" gritou Blaine, dando um soco na cara do garoto, que caiu no chão.

O garoto não respondeu.

"RESPONDA!" gritou Blaine.

"Nenhuma cara... só bebida"

Blaine correu até Kurt e viu que ele estava tremendo e quase desacordado. Blaine levantou-o com esforço e carregou-o para fora do dormitório.

"Blaine..." suspirou Kurt.

"Calma, eu te peguei" disse Blaine, abrindo espaço em meio à multidão que assistia à cena.

Ao chegarem em seu dormitório, Blaine viu que Kurt estava muito bêbado e ligou o chuveiro, colocando-o embaixo do chuveiro para tentar ajudar a passar o efeito das bebidas que fizeram Kurt ingerir. Blaine ficou o tempo todo a seu lado. Os dois sentados embaixo do chuveiro, Blaine segurando Kurt o tempo inteiro. Ficaram assim, abraçados.

"Desculpa B..." disse Kurt, ainda sob os efeitos do álcool.

"Shh... está tudo bem. Venha, vamos trocar essas roupas" disse Blaine, desligando o chuveiro e ajudando Kurt a se levantar.

Kurt sentou-se em sua cama, com as roupas molhadas, ainda sem forças. Blaine olhou para Kurt, hesitante, mas foi até o seu guarda-roupa e pegou um dos pijamas de Kurt. Blaine começou a secar um pouco Kurt com uma toalha, antes de ajudá-lo a trocar de roupa.

"Vou te ajudar, ok?" perguntou Blaine.

"Ok" disse Kurt, sem pensar.

Blaine então se aproximou e começou a tirar o resto das roupas de Kurt, já que ele já estava sem camisa. Ele tirou as suas calças, e Kurt ainda estava sem reação, olhando para Blaine, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se ele não estivesse lá.

"Kurt, você consegue tirar sua cueca?"

Kurt fez que sim com a cabeça e Blaine virou para o outro lado.

"Pronto?" perguntou. "Peguei uma cueca limpa para você, está aí ao lado. Você consegue colocá-la?"

Um tempo se passou e Blaine não obteve resposta. Então, preocupado, ele virou-se e se deparou com Kurt deitado, nu, em sua cama. Ele sabia que não deveria olhar, então, já que Kurt estava deitado em cima de suas cobertas, ele pegou a sua própria, que estava em sua cama, e jogou-a em cima do corpo nu de Kurt.

Olhando-o ali, indefeso, Blaine percebeu o quanto precisava estar ao lado de Kurt. Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, com um enorme coração, e Blaine, a partir de agora, faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para protegê-lo.

"Durma bem, K" disse Blaine, beijando a sua testa e indo de volta à sua cama, onde iria dormir sem se cobrir, com frio. Porém, ele não dormiu nem um segundo. Ficou olhando para Kurt dormindo e pensando no perigo que ele correu naquela festa. Em todas as coisas ruins que poderiam ter acontecido se ele não chegasse a tempo. Coisas que lembravam a sua vida.

Kurt acordou no meio da madrugada. Algo não estava certo e ele não sabia o que era. Ele não lembrava de ter voltado ao dormitório. Ele estava na biblioteca e então começou a voltar, mas... "_O meu Deus"_ pensou. _"Eu fui àquela festa?"_ enquanto tentava se lembrar, ele olhou para sua cama e viu que estava nu embaixo das cobertas. _Espera, o que é isso? Eu estou deitado em cima das minhas cobertas" _pensou Kurt e olhou para o lado. Então ele viu Blaine deitado em sua cama, sem as cobertas.

"_O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu?"_ Kurt não conseguia respirar. Ele não parava de se mexer na cama, sem saber o que pensar.

"K, está tudo bem?" perguntou Blaine, que estava acordado.

Kurt tremia e não conseguiu responder. Ele estava começando a lembrar. Havia aquela festa... e ele estava se divertindo muito. E ele havia subido na mesa e dançado... ele estava morrendo de vergonha do que havia feito.

"K., está tudo bem?" Blaine tornou a perguntar, já sentando-se na cama.

"Oh meu Deus!" gritou Kurt, sentando-se abruptamente, já em lágrimas. _"Aqueles dois garotos"_ lembrava Kurt.

"K., calma!" Blaine correu até a cama de Kurt e o abraçou.

"Por que isso aconteceu? Por quê?" chorava Kurt. "Eu sou tão estúpido! Que vergonha!"

"Calma K., fique calmo! Está tudo bem agora. Isso não foi culpa sua..."

"Como você pode dizer isso? Eu fui estúpido o suficiente para ir até aquela festa ridícula! Eu sou patético!"

"Não é K. Isso não tem nada haver com você. Pessoas como eles não se importam com ninguém." Blaine tentava acalmar Kurt, mas sentia um nó em sua garganta. Ele sofria por Kurt.

"Eles iam... oh meu Deus" chorava Kurt, nos ombros de Blaine. "Eu não devia ir em festas. Vivo bem sendo um nerd de quem ninguém gosta."

"Quem disse que ninguém gosta de você?" perguntou Blaine.

"Ninguém se importa. Mas tudo bem. Isso não irá se repetir"

"Não diga isso K., eu gosto de você. Você importa para mim"

Kurt olhou para Blaine e sorriu desajeitamente. "Obrigado por me ajudar, B"

"Eu fiz o que qualquer amigo faria... e foi por culpa minha que você estava naquela situação... se eu não tivesse..." Blaine perdeu a fala e olhou para o chão, arrependido.

Kurt colocou sua mão no rosto de Blaine, virando-o para si. "Não diga isso, B. Quem decidiu ir à festa fui eu. Você ainda me salvou de lá. Esqueça isso"

"Não. O que eles iam fazer com você... isso não tem volta" disse Blaine, com o olhar perdido. "Eu estou muito feliz por não ter acontecido nada mais grave com você" confessou Blaine.

Kurt estava mais calmo agora. Ainda tinha calafrios ao lembrar dos dois garotos em cima dele, mas agora, com o seu amigo a seu lado, ele sentia que nada de ruim poderia lhe acontecer. Os dois ficaram assim, abraçados, durante um bom tempo.

"Você deveria pegar sua coberta e tentar dormir" disse Kurt.

"Não. Fique com ela"

Era óbvio que ele deveria ficar com ela, pensou Kurt. Ele estava nu ali, agora que ele lembrava.

"Acho melhor nós voltarmos a dormir" disse Kurt.

"Sim. Sim. Como quiser" concordou Blaine.

"Boa noite K. Qualquer coisa, por favor, é só dizer" disse Blaine, beijando a testa de Kurt.

"Boa noite B."

* * *

><p><strong>Continua<strong>

Obs. A partir deste capítulo, os capítulos terão o título de uma música.


	3. Whisper

**Este capítulo é um pouco triste, mas é necessário para que possamos entender um pouco as atitudes do Blaine.**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Depois do acontecido, Kurt estava envergonhado. Andar pelos corredores da Universidade o deixava desconfortável. A notícia da festa havia se espalhado e todos os estudantes o encaravam. Blaine percebeu que o amigo estava passando por um momento difícil e todos os dias inventava uma forma de distraí-lo, seja com filmes, comida ou até mesmo uma conversa à toa.<p>

Kurt percebeu que Blaine estava deixando de sair para ficar ao seu lado, tendo mais uma vez, deixado de trazer garotos para o dormitório. Ele se sentia incomodado pelo fato de estar atrapalhando a vida de Blaine com os seus problemas.

"B., você não precisa fazer isso"

"Isso o quê?" perguntou Blaine, enquanto colocava mais um filme para assistir em seu laptop.

"Isso o que você está fazendo há dias" disse Kurt, levantando-se e segurando a mão de Blaine, evitando que ele apertasse o "play" do filme. "Aquilo já passou. Você não precisa ficar comigo o tempo todo. Eu estou bem. Vá em suas festas, saia para se divertir"

Blaine olhou para ele sem entender. "Você já parou para pensar que eu posso estar fazendo isso porque gosto? Porque gosto de ficar com você... assistindo a filmes, conversando?"

Kurt ficou sem ter o que dizer e respirou fundo, soltando a mão de Blaine. "Eu... eu pensei..."

"... pois você pensou errado" disse Blaine, desistindo de assistir ao filme e sentando-se em sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas.

"K., eu faço muita besteira, você sabe. E, às vezes, quando eu estou aqui com você... eu esqueço disso. Você faz com que eu veja que fazer coisas simples como assistir a um filme ou conversar, podem ser muito melhores do que qualquer festa que esteja acontecendo por aí" confessou Blaine, sorrindo timidamente.

"Eu adoro isso aqui, B. Desculpa se o entendi errado"

"Não se preocupe. Você pensou de acordo com as minhas atitudes... de quando você me conheceu"

"B., eu sempre te disse que nunca iria julgar os seus atos. E eu juro que não estou fazendo isso agora. Mas eu queria apenas que você soubesse... que você é muito mais do que isso... eu sei que não tenho nenhuma experiência com garotos, mas eu sei que isso... sair com garotos sem que isso seja importante... não faz bem a você. Na verdade, não faz bem a ninguém"

"Eu sei" concordou Blaine, de cabeça baixa. "Eu sei, K."

Havia chegado o momento, pensou Blaine. Olhando para Kurt, com seu olhar de plena preocupação e compreensão, fez com que ele percebesse que se havia uma pessoa com quem ele poderia conversar, que poderia ajudá-lo, era o seu amigo Kurt. Ele vinha guardando esta história a tanto tempo que estava começando a sufocá-lo.

Blaine levantou-se, foi em direção à cama de Kurt e sentou-se a seu lado.

"K..." Blaine começou a dizer, olhando para o lado, sem encarar Kurt. "Tem algo que você precisa saber. Sobre uma coisa que aconteceu comigo no passado. E isso fará você entender porque fiquei tão apavorado com o que aconteceu com você àquela noite"

Kurt o encarou com atenção, sentindo que algo muito importante estava para acontecer. Para dar coragem a Blaine, Kurt segurou as mãos de Blaine.

"Você sabe que eu estudava em uma escola particular, certo?" perguntou Blaine e Kurt concordou com a cabeça. "O que você não sabe é que antes... eu estudava em um outro colégio"

"Neste colégio..." continuou "quando eu assumi que era gay... as pessoas fingiram não se importar, o que me surpreendeu muito. Eu estava feliz, mesmo sendo o único gay do meu colégio, pois eu sentia que podia ser eu mesmo, sem mentiras, entende?"

Blaine deu uma pausa, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo "então um dia eu estava saindo do colégio quando uns três caras se aproximaram de mim. Eles já eram do 3° ano e começaram a me chamar de vários nomes ruins... mas eles não pararam nisso. Eles me empurravam, me chutavam e foram me levando até um beco que havia na redondeza"

Blaine estava ofegante e olhava para o chão, com olhos tristes "quando chegamos lá... eles recomeçaram os insultos e diziam coisas..." e parou de falar, sem forças.

"Que coisas?" perguntou Kurt, preocupado e com medo do que viria a seguir.

"Perguntavam se eu já havia experimentado... se eu já havia dormido com alguém do colégio... aí o outro dizia que tinha certeza que não, que eu tinha cara de que ainda era virgem... e que eles iriam... resolver isso para mim..."

Blaine já estava chorando neste momento e Kurt tentava se segurar ao máximo. Ele não queria mais ouvir aquilo... isso o estava matando.

"então eles... me seguraram... e começaram a tirar minhas calças enquanto o outro..."

"Oh meu Deus" Kurt soltou, agora já incapaz de segurar as suas próprias lágrimas. "Eles... eles abusaram de você"

Blaine soluçava "Eu... eu nunca tinha nem beijado outro garoto antes... eu, às vezes eu ainda sinto tudo aquilo... eu não consigo dormir em paz durante uma noite inteira porque eu lembro... eu lembro..."

Kurt o abraçou forte, e Blaine encostou seu rosto no ombro de Kurt, chorando muito. Ele não tinha tido a sua sorte, Kurt pensava. Ele não tinha ninguém lá por ele. Blaine chorava compulsivamente, molhando a camisa de Kurt com as suas lágrimas.

"Você... você não contou a seus pais? Não falou para ninguém?" perguntou Kurt.

"Não... eu tinha e ainda tenho muita vergonha, Kurt. Eu sei que deveria ter contado, mas eu não conseguia... você tem que me entender..." disse, pegando fôlego "depois eu inventei uma história a meu pai, de que precisava sair do colégio porque estavam me tratando mal por ser gay... mas nunca consegui dizer a verdade"

Kurt concordou e afastou o seu rosto, limpando com as mãos as lágrimas que caiam no rosto de Blaine.

"Você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu contei isso"

"É por isso, não é?" perguntou Kurt "é por isso que você age desse jeito? Como se ter relações com outros garotos não importasse. Você não consegue confiar nas pessoas..."

Blaine não respondeu, mas sabia que era verdade. Agora que ele havia contado, era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo de novo, e mais real do que nunca. Ele tremia e não sabia o que fazer.

"B., tem algo que eu possa fazer por você?"

"Não, K." suspirou Blaine "Você já fez muito" disse, tentando sorrir, mas sem sucesso.

"B... eu..." Kurt queria dizer mais alguma coisa para ajudar o amigo, mas não conseguia reunir forças para isso. Qualquer coisa que ele dissesse e iria se desfazer em lágrimas.

"Eu acho que... preciso dormir" disse Blaine, abruptamente, e dirigiu-se à sua cama. "Me desculpa K. Eu sei que não deveria ter envolvido você nisso, mas eu precisava... dizer, entende?"

"Claro que sim, B. Eu estou aqui" disse Kurt, vendo-o se afastar.

Kurt observou Blaine deitar-se em sua cama, em silêncio, e deitou-se também. Ele virou para o outro lado e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem sem que o seu amigo as visse. Pensar no que aconteceu a Blaine fazia com que cada músculo de seu corpo doesse. Ele não merecia aquilo.

No meio da noite, Kurt ouviu um barulho e percebeu que era o amigo chorando baixinho. Kurt se levantou e foi até a cama de Blaine. Ele puxou as cobertas e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

"Durma hoje sem preocupações, B. Estarei aqui ao seu lado a noite inteira" disse, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Blaine não disse nada, mas fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Depois disso, a única coisa que se lembra é de acordar no dia seguinte com a luz do sol iluminando o quarto e Kurt ainda abraçando-o a seu lado. Ele havia dormido em paz a noite inteira. Ele sentia a respiração de Kurt em sua nuca. Ele fechou os olhos novamente, intoxicado pelo cheiro de Kurt. As mãos dele estavam entrelaçadas nas suas e seus corpos estavam grudados. Blaine começou a sentir algo estranho dentro de si. Seu coração estava a mil por hora. _"Não... não Blaine. Pare." _pensava Blaine, tentando se controlar "_você não pode sentir essas coisas. Não pelo Kurt"_.

Blaine se levantou, assustando Kurt, que acordou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Desculpa se te acordei, K" disse Blaine, indo em direção ao banheiro. Kurt estava cansado, então apenas virou-se para o outro lado e continuou a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua<strong>

**Obs. gostaria de saber o que estão achando da história e se vale a pena continuá-la ok?**

**Obrigada a todos.**


	4. Hope For The Hopeless

**O título desse capítulo é o nome da música da primeira dança entre Kurt e Blaine. O nome é Hope For The Hopeless, da A Fine Frenzy.**

* * *

><p>Dias se passaram e Kurt e Blaine estavam cada vez mais ligados um ao outro. Dividir sua história com Kurt fez com que os dois dividissem algo que só os dois conheciam. Porém, toda vez que Kurt encostava em Blaine, ele o afastava de alguma forma. Desde aquele dia, em sua cama, Blaine não conseguia evitar ficar nervoso ao lado de Kurt e sentir um friozinho na barriga. <em>Será que estava começando a sentir mais do que amizade pelo seu companheiro de dormitório?<em>

Ele queria evitar esses sentimentos, mas isso parecia impossível de controlar. Pensando melhor, Blaine sabia que isso seria inevitável. Como ele não iria se apaixonar por alguém tão doce e perfeito como Kurt?

Mas ele sabia que nunca poderia deixar este sentimento tomar conta de si. Ele não merecia alguém como ele. Kurt era uma pessoa gentil, doce, sem experiência e sonhador, enquanto Blaine não passava de um garoto com um passado pesado demais para si próprio carregar, que tinha casos com outros garotos sem se importar com as consequências.

"_Não" _pensou Blaine, enquanto olhava o amigo estudar em sua escrivaninha "_Kurt merece alguém melhor do que eu. Ele merece alguém tão romântico e puro quanto ele"_

"Blaine?" perguntou Kurt, olhando por cima de seu livro. "Blaine?"

"O que foi?" perguntou Blaine, acordando de seu devaneio.

"Acho que você estava sonhando acordado" riu Kurt.

"É... acho que me distrai um pouco" disfarçou Blaine.

"Acho que você está cansado, está estudando demais. Na verdade, acho que nós dois estamos estudando demais" disse Kurt, rindo "Nós somos péssimos universitários. Enquanto todos estão preocupados com festas e viagens, nós ficamos estudando. Isso não é saudável" riu.

Blaine riu e concordou "É verdade, K. Somos péssimos! Mas veja pelo lado bom, quando tudo isso acabar, teremos um futuro melhor do que o deles"

"Nossa, nem parece o mesmo B. que eu conheci quando entrei na Universidade" provocou Kurt.

"E você... gosta mais desse B ou do antigo?" perguntou Blaine, se arrependendo logo depois de fazer a pergunta.

Kurt olhou por um momento para os olhos do amigo, e sorriu "Esse novo. Porque na verdade, o antigo não era você"

Blaine sorriu de volta, ficando sem jeito.

"Nossa, estou tão cansado! E ainda tenho que ir estudar com o Eric..." disse Kurt, olhando o relógio.

"Quem é Eric?" perguntou Blaine, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Um garoto que pega História Geral comigo. Ele perguntou se poderíamos estudar juntos, porque ele perdeu algumas aulas e eu aceitei. Ele precisa mesmo de ajuda"

Blaine desconfiou das reais intenções desse Eric, mas não podia dizer nada. Kurt parecia mesmo disposto a ajudá-lo e nunca iria ver maldade no convite do garoto.

"Bom... bom estudo para vocês" desejou Blaine, enquanto Kurt pegava sua mochila e saia do dormitório.

"Quando voltarmos vamos assistir a um filme e relaxar ok?" perguntou Kurt, saindo.

"Ok"

Blaine terminou os seus estudos e foi escolher um filme para ver junto a Kurt mais tarde. Este era o seu momento favorito do dia, quando os dois ficavam em sua cama assistindo a algum filme. Blaine analisava a história enquanto Kurt se preocupava com o figurino usado pelas personagens. Eles riam e às vezes tinham que pausar o filme para não perder nada em meio aos seus comentários e risadas.

Estava cada vez mais difícil para Blaine ficar ao lado de Kurt, principalmente durante as seções de filme, já que ficavam sentados tão próximos que os seus ombros se tocavam. Kurt parecia não se importar, mas a cada segundo que seus corpos se tocavam, Blaine sentia uma corrente elétrica passando pelas suas veias.

Blaine estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Kurt para retornar. Ele começou a arrumar suas coisas, organizou seus livros e andava no quarto, ansioso. Já passava das 22hs, Kurt nunca demorava tanto para voltar.

Ele pensou em ligar para Kurt e perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas isso parecia ridículo demais. Talvez uma mensagem. "Isso... um sms seria ótimo!" Pensou Blaine. Ele começou a escrever: "_E ai, K. Tudo bem?"_ Não, não era bem isso... "_K., como estão os estudos? Está ajudando o Eric?"_ Isso parecia patético. Blaine apagou novamente e começou a reescrever o sms quando a porta do dormitório abriu e um Kurt sorridente adentrou o quarto.

Ele entrou sorrindo e se sentou em sua cama em um pulo, ofegante.

"Nossa, o que aconteceu?" perguntou Blaine, sorrindo desconfiado.

"Eric" suspirou Kurt, revirando os olhos, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

"O que tem ele?" perguntou Blaine, nervosamente.

"Acho que ele gosta de mim! Você acredita? Ele me chamou para dançar amanhã à noite! Nossa, e ele é tão lindo!" dizia Kurt, animado, colocando as mãos no rosto.

Blaine não sabia como reagir, ele tinha que disfarçar o que estava sentindo naquele momento. "E você aceitou?"

"Claro!" afirmou Kurt, obviamente. "Tenho certeza que você aceitaria também!" disse, levantando-se para separar uma roupa ir tomar banho.

"Não tenha tanta certeza assim..." sussurrou Blaine.

"O que você disse? Não escutei" perguntou Kurt, já adentrando ao banheiro.

"Nada"

Kurt saiu do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura, como sempre. Blaine estava tentando disfarçar a raiva deitado na cama lendo uma revista.

"B. Eu não sei dançar, o que faço?" perguntou Kurt.

Blaine levantou os olhos da revista e ao ver Kurt semi-nu, desviou o olhar. "_Como algo tão casual se tornou tão difícil?"_ Blaine se perguntava.

"B... você não está me ouvindo? Eu sei que você sabe dançar, você disse isso várias vezes... você pode me ensinar?"

"Não há nada para ensinar, K." disse Blaine, sem olhar para ele.

"Venha, B. Me ajude, por favor!" implorou Kurt, arrancando a revista das mãos de Blaine e o puxando da cama. "Deixa só eu me trocar" disse, indo ao banheiro terminar de se trocar.

Kurt voltou e colocou o iPod para tocar. Primeiro as músicas mais animadas, onde Kurt tentava imitar os passos de Blaine e os dois riam muito. De repente, começa a tocar uma música lenta e os dois ficam parados onde estão, olhando um para o outro.

"Bem, você não vai vir me ensinar?" perguntou Kurt.

Blaine não respondeu e se moveu em sua direção, sem conseguir respirar direito. Ele colocou sua mão direita na cintura de Kurt e a outra ele segurou a mão direita dele. Porém, ainda havia um grande espaço entre eles. Era uma zona de segurança para Blaine.

Eles ficaram assim, até Kurt perceber que havia algo errado.

"B., tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Nós não temos que ficar... mais próximos?"

"É... é verdade. Desculpa, K." disse Blaine, aproximando seu corpo do dele. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ele tremia e estava com medo de que Kurt percebesse alguma coisa.

Os dois começam a dançar lentamente e Kurt apóia sua cabeça nos ombros de Blaine, fechando os olhos. "Isso é bom" sussurra Kurt "eu nunca havia dançado com um garoto antes" confessa Kurt.

"Eu... eu também não" confessa Blaine.

O cheiro! Blaine estava intoxicado com o cheiro de Kurt. Era como um feitiço para ele, e Blaine também fechou os olhos, curtindo aquele momento. Blaine começou a afagar as costas de Kurt e também apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros dele.

Kurt sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, mas ele não sabia o porquê. Talvez fosse porque estava dançando com um garoto pela primeira vez. Mas a única coisa que ele tinha certeza, era de que ele não queria que aquela dança acabasse nunca. Suas mãos estavam suando, mas ele sentia arrepios ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam tão próximos que quase podiam sentir o bater do coração do outro.

A música terminou e os dois ficaram na mesma posição em que estavam, sem ousar se mexer, ofegantes.

Então, seus olhares se encontraram e os dois sentiram a mesma coisa; aquele desejo que não se pode controlar. Eles fecharam os olhos e suas bocas se aproximaram. Kurt já estava sentindo a respiração de Blaine em seu rosto, quando o próprio Blaine se afastou, nervosamente.

"Acho que você está pronto" disse Blaine.

"É" respondeu Kurt, nervosamente, e os dois se separaram.

"Você ainda, quer assistir ao filme?" perguntou Blaine.

"Pode ser..." respondeu Kurt, tentando voltar à sua respiração normal.

Blaine colocou o filme enquanto Kurt se ajeitava na cama. Blaine juntou-se a ele, sentando-se o mais longe possível. Ambos olhavam para a tela fixamente, esperando o filme começar.

Se alguém perguntasse a Kurt qual era o filme que estavam assistindo, ele não saberia responder. Ele apenas tentava entender o que havia acontecido há alguns momentos atrás. Ele não sabia nada sobre namoros, flertes ou química entre pessoas, mas ele sabia que aquilo que sentiu não era algo comum. Mas ele também não conseguia explicar para si. Blaine era o seu amigo, na verdade, o seu melhor amigo. Provavelmente ele havia sentido tudo aquilo porque era a primeira vez que estava dançando com um garoto e este garoto, coincidentemente, era seu melhor amigo.

Enquanto divagava sobre tudo isso, ele viu Blaine se mexer e percebeu que o filme já havia terminado. Ambos desejaram boa noite um ao outro e foram deitar-se.


	5. Someday You Will Be Loved

No dia seguinte, enquanto Kurt se arrumava para sair com Eric, Blaine inventou uma desculpa de que precisava estudar na biblioteca e saiu do dormitório. Ele não queria estar lá quando Eric chegasse para buscar Kurt.

Depois de horas na biblioteca, Blaine resolveu que era hora de voltar ao dormitório. Ele tentaria arrumar suas coisas e dormir. Afinal, teria que se acostumar com Kurt saindo com outros caras. Não era isso o que ele próprio fazia?

Blaine rolava na cama, nervoso. Imagens vinham à sua cabeça. Ele imaginava Kurt com outro garoto, o que eles poderiam estar fazendo... isso o estava enlouquecendo. Ao mesmo tempo, Blaine pensava que ele deveria parar com isso, pois Kurt merecia ser feliz e a única coisa que ele poderia fazer é torcer para que Eric fizesse isso.

Ele ouviu quando a porta do dormitório se abriu lentamente e Kurt entrou sem fazer barulho. Ele ouviu quando Kurt tirou os sapatos, ouviu quando ele entrou no banheiro e quando se deitou. Blaine queria saber o que havia acontecido, mas não tinha a coragem de saber. Ele tinha medo de ouvir aquilo que menos queria.

Ao acordar, Blaine percebeu que Kurt já havia saído para sua aula. Isso era estranho, pois ele sempre esperava Blaine acordar, ambos tomavam café da manhã juntos e seguiam para as suas respectivas aulas. Porém, tudo estava começando a mudar. _"A noite deve ter sido boa"_ pensou Blaine, enquanto se arrumava para sair, e antes de abrir a porta, olhou mais uma vez para a cama vazia de Kurt.

Eles apenas voltaram a se encontrar no final do dia. Blaine estava estudando quando Kurt entrou e disse apenas um oi para Blaine, enquanto colocava suas coisas em cima da cama.

Blaine olhava disfarçadamente para cada movimento de Kurt, sem saber o que dizer.

"Como... como foi ontem?" pergunto, enquanto Kurt tirava os sapatos.

"Foi legal" respondeu Kurt, olhando para baixo.

"Legal? Um encontro deve ser mais do que legal, não acha?"

"Eu já disse que foi legal" reafirmou Kurt, rispidamente, se dirigindo ao banheiro.

"Desculpa, eu não quis ofender" Blaine se defendeu.

Quando Kurt saiu do banheiro, ele se sentou na cama e respirou fundo.

"Desculpa B. É que as coisas não saíram exatamente como eu pensava" confessou.

"O que aconteceu? Ele te fez alguma coisa? Se ele fez-" perguntou Blaine, já se levantando da cadeira.

"Não! Calma Blaine, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer" disse Kurt, respirando fundo "Ele é um cara legal, e realmente muito bonito. Nós dançamos juntos e rimos bastante... estava tudo tão perfeito..." disse Kurt, com indignação.

"Se estava perfeito... então o que aconteceu?"

"No final da noite, ele tentou me beijar... e ele é tão lindo e gentil... mas..."

Kurt parou de falar e levantou-se da cama, começando a andar de um lado a outro.

"Eu não consegui!" exclamou, gesticulando com raiva "Pela primeira vez na minha vida um cara lindo quer me beijar e o que eu faço? Eu digo NÃO!"

Blaine estava em choque e não conseguia dizer nada. Enquanto isso, Kurt continuava andando pelo quarto e começava a roer as unhas de nervoso.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo!"

"Você devia estar nervoso... o primeiro beijo é algo importante" foi a única coisa que Blaine conseguiu dizer.

"Não B. Não estava! Eu queria beijá-lo a noite inteira, mas na hora... não parecia certo e eu não queria mais! Eu não sentia nada! B. o que tem de errado comigo? Eu sei que sou gay! Mas por que eu sou um gay que não consegue nem mesmo beijar um garoto?"

"K. não há nada de errado com você!"

"Tem sim! Ele estava lá! Meu primeiro beijo estava lá e eu não consegui continuá-lo!"

"K. eu entendo um pouco da sua frustração, mas você gosta desse garoto? De verdade?"

Kurt parou de andar e olhou para Blaine, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquela pergunta.

"Eu... eu gosto"

"A ponto de querer beijá-lo?"

"Eu queria no início, mas depois... não B. Eu não queria beijá-lo"

"Então por que você está tão bravo? Está na cara que você não está atraído pelo cara"

"Você não entende B. Você já teve tantos relacionamentos que não deve se lembrar de como é isso para alguém que nunca fez... nada. Eu achei que teria um relacionamento com um rapaz. Eu queria ter sentido uma vontade louca de beijá-lo... mas isso não aconteceu, e é frustrante!" Kurt estava nervoso novamente. Não era para ter acontecido do jeito que aconteceu.

"K. pare de fazer uma tempestade num copo d´água! Você vai encontrar alguém por quem se sentirá atraído, é só questão de tempo! Eu realmente não consigo entender porque você está tão chateado com isso. Por que você está fazendo tanto drama?"

"PORQUE QUANDO ELE FOI ME BEIJAR EU PENSEI EM VOCÊ!" gritou Kurt, sem pensar. Ele olhou para a cara de choque de Blaine e de repente queria fugir dali.

O coração de Blaine parecia que iria sair pela sua boca. De repente, ele não conseguia mais respirar. "O que você disse, K.?" perguntou, quase em um sussurro.

"Eu..." Kurt estava arrependido do que disse. Ele não queria que Blaine soubesse, pois se sentia patético, mas agora a merda já havia sido feita. Não havia mais como concertar. "B., eu pensei em você na hora" começou a dizer, sentando-se em sua cama, sem olhar nos olhos de Blaine "Ele se aproximou de mim e eu fechei os olhos, esperando pelo beijo..." continuou a dizer, fechando seus olhos "e enquanto ele se aproximava, eu lembrei de você. Do seu sorriso, do seu olhar, do seu cheiro... era como se você estivesse lá... e naquele momento eu queria muito... beijar você" terminou de dizer, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Blaine estava sem reação à sua frente. Ele não esboçava nenhum sentimento, apenas olhava fixamente para Kurt. O coração de Blaine estava disparado, ele queria se levantar e ir beijar Kurt, mas sua mente dizia que aquilo não era certo. Kurt merecia alguém melhor. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Kurt queria chorar de vergonha.

"Bom, eu preciso de ar" disse Kurt, colocando os sapatos e saindo do dormitório. "_Como ele havia sido estúpido"_ pensava Kurt, enquanto caminhava sem rumo "_Como faria para encarar Blaine a partir de agora? Tudo havia dado errado"_

####

Eventualmente, Kurt voltou para o dormitório e encontrou Blaine ainda na mesma posição da hora em que saíra. A diferença é que os seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos. Kurt agachou à frente de Blaine, preocupado.

"B., o que aconteceu? Você estava chorando?" perguntou, segurando as mãos de Blaine, que olhou mais uma vez para Kurt, que pôde observar uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"K." começou, engolindo seco "Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Você é bondoso, inteligente, altruísta, bonito, e principalmente, você é o meu melhor amigo" Kurt ia dizer algo, mas Blaine fez sinal para que ele o deixasse terminar "Você merece que coisas incríveis aconteçam contigo. Você merece encontrar um cara tão maravilhoso como você. Seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira vez, devem ser com alguém especial... e eu não sou especial" disse Blaine, enquanto ambos choravam "Minha primeira vez aconteceu de forma violenta, e essas lembranças caminham ao meu lado o tempo inteiro. Eu não consigo estar com uma pessoa, não consigo fazer com que as coisas importem. Não sou uma pessoa boa o suficiente para você, K, e a prova disso foi a dor que causei a você agora. Quando você estava saindo por aquela porta... a dor em seus olhos... eu não posso te fazer feliz" terminou de dizer, em meio a muitas lágrimas.

Kurt enxugou suas próprias lágrimas e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Blaine. "B., você já me faz feliz. Todos. Os. Dias. Você tem uma história ruim, mas isso não define quem você é. Porque aqui" disse Kurt, colocando sua mão no coração de Blaine "Aqui está o verdadeiro Blaine. A única coisa que eu preciso saber... é se você quer ser o cara que vai continuar me fazendo feliz"

Blaine ainda chorava, e fez um carinho no rosto de Kurt. "K., eu adoraria ser o cara que vai te fazer feliz. Mas agora... eu simplesmente não consigo. Eu não consigo tocar você... beijar você... sem pensar que irei acabar te machucando"

Kurt respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, encostando sua testa na de Blaine. Ele era tudo o que ele queria. Após ter admitido isso em voz alta, ele sentia que isso era o que realmente ele mais desejava.

"B., então eu tenho um problema. Porque eu não vou tocar ninguém, beijar ninguém que não seja você. Eu vou te esperar. Vou esperar você se encontrar e, quando estiver pronto, estarei aqui. Eu não quero nenhum outro homem na minha vida, apenas você"

Blaine olhou nos olhos de Kurt e encontrou uma força e segurança que ele nunca vira em ninguém. Kurt realmente iria esperá-lo, e Blaine deixou escapar um leve sorriso. Kurt beijou o rosto de Blaine com ternura e o abraçou. Eles ficaram assim, abraçados, durante muito tempo, até que Blaine finalmente parou de chorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	6. Hands Open

Alguns dias passaram e Kurt e Blaine continuaram com a sua rotina. Eles tomavam café juntos e depois cada um ia para sua respectiva aula. Ao final do dia, ficavam horas contando sobre o que fizeram e aproveitavam para assistir a algum filme.

Kurt sabia que seria difícil para o Blaine baixar a guarda. Ele havia se acostumado a não escutar o seu coração, e o fato de existir a possibilidade de gostar de verdade de alguém, o estava assustando. Mas Kurt sabia o que queria, e seria capaz de esperar a vida inteira para que Blaine estivesse pronto.

Em um fim de semana no qual não havia nenhum compromisso para os dois, não havia trabalhos nem provas para estudar, Kurt resolveu convidar Blaine para um passeio a um lugar, ali perto, que era muito importante para ele.

"Para onde estamos indo?" perguntou Blaine, sentado no banco do carona do carro de Kurt.

"Para um lugar onde eu sempre vou quando estou triste ou quando quero pensar um pouco" disse Kurt, piscando para Blaine. "É aqui perto"

Eles pegaram a estrada e em poucos minutos Kurt pegou uma pequena trilha e estacionou o seu carro. Os dois desceram e Kurt guiou Blaine por uma pequena floresta.

"Para onde estamos indo, K?" perguntou Blaine, desviando dos galhos das árvores e evitando tropeçar.

"Calma, vai valer à pena, confie em mim"

Blaine confiava em Kurt mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. E quando Blaine menos esperava, as árvores sumiram e ele se deparou com uma visão incrível. Era possível ver toda a cidade daquele lugar.

"K., isso é lindo" disse Blaine, sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquela imagem.

"Dá pra ver a cidade toda daqui de cima. Poucas pessoas conhecem. E é um lugar tão lindo!" disse Kurt, sentando-se no chão "a cidade fica tão pequena vista daqui. É bom para percebermos o quanto somos pequenos nesse mundo"

Blaine virou para olhar Kurt pela primeira vez e sorriu. Então se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Então é aqui que você gosta de vir para pensar?"

"Sim..."

"Por que você nunca comentou sobre esse lugar?"

"Porque eu gosto de sentir que esse lugar é só meu, entende? É algo especial e que só eu conheço"

"... e você me trouxe hoje" disse Blaine.

Kurt virou o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Blaine. "Sim, eu trouxe você"

"Por quê?"

"Porque esse lugar é importante para mim, assim como você também é"

Blaine sorriu olhando para baixo, sem encarar Kurt.

"O mais bonito daqui é o pôr-do-sol. É uma pena que você não irá ver" lamentou-se Kurt.

"Por que não? Podemos ficar aqui até o pôr-do-sol"

Kurt se surpreendeu e deu um enorme sorriso para Blaine, que sorriu de volta. Eles continuaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos. Kurt contou de como começou a ir àquele lugar, que foi em um dia em que havia se perdido e quando viu a vista, ficou lá sentado durante 3 horas admirando tudo.

Blaine contou a ele que também tinha um lugar preferido, perto da cidade onde nasceu. Era um campo aberto, e na primavera ficava cheio das mais diversas flores. Ele costumava brincar lá quando criança e até hoje chega a sonhar estar passeando por lá.

"Olha, o sol está se pondo!" exclamou Blaine, emocionado.

"Sim, está" sorriu Kurt.

"Eu nunca vi nada mais lindo em toda a minha vida. Obrigado K."

Blaine admirava o pôr-do-sol, mas Kurt não estava olhando para isto, ele estava olhando diretamente para Blaine, admirando o brilho em seu olhar e a alegria que ele via em seu rosto. _"Ele é a coisa mais linda que eu vi em minha vida"_ pensou Kurt.

Quando escureceu, Kurt deitou-se na grama. Ele gostava de olhar as estrelas dali; aquilo o acalmava. Blaine gostou da ideia e deitou-se ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio por alguns minutos.

O silêncio era impactante e eles podiam ouvir a respiração um do outro. Kurt estava feliz de estar ali com Blaine, mesmo que apenas como um amigo. Dividir algo tão particular e importante com ele era algo mágico.

Blaine fechou os olhos e sentiu a paz daquele lugar. A paz que vinha da floresta e a paz que vinha de Kurt ao seu lado. Ele queria tanto o Kurt, mas não conseguia quebrar essa barreira. Seu coração estava apertado. _"Um dia serei bom o suficiente para ele"_ pensava Blaine.

"K."

"Sim"

"Obrigado"

"Você já disse isso" riu Kurt.

"Eu sei, mas não é por isso"

"Então é por quê?"

"Por não me pressionar. Obrigado"

"B. eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso. Eu só quero que saiba que eu vou estar aqui, te esperando"

Blaine fechou os olhos novamente "K., isso não está certo. Você é quem não tem experiência! Eu devia estar te ajudando, e estou fazendo o oposto disso"

"B, por favor, hoje vamos ser apenas Kurt e Blaine. Vamos apreciar esse momento juntos, neste lugar tão bonito. Não há necessidade de se preocupar com nada. Eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui com você... desse jeito"

Blaine respirou fundo aquele ar fresco e sorriu. Ele estava mesmo em um lugar incrível, e com a pessoa mais incrível que ele conhecia. Não havia o que temer.

Eles continuaram deitados olhando as estrelas e Kurt estava fascinado porque, apesar de ter ido àquele local diversas vezes, ele nunca tinha visto tantas estrelas no céu. Parecia o cenário de um filme prestes a ser gravado.

"Hoje o céu está especial" disse Kurt.

"Eu percebi" respondeu Blaine, respirando fundo.

E como por um milagre, Blaine, ainda olhando para o céu, esticou sua mão e pegou na mão de Kurt.

Kurt automaticamente se arrepiou com o toque. Ele não esperava por isso e seu coração acelerou. Ele então ajeitou sua mão na de Blaine, sentindo o quanto elas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Kurt percebeu naquele momento que não eram eles que viam as estrelas, mas eram as estrelas que estavam assistindo aos dois.

Blaine queria dar o mundo a Kurt, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que conseguia entregar era este pequeno gesto. Os dois sentiam a força e intimidade do que estava acontecendo. O corpo dos dois ansiava por mais do que aquele toque.

"K."

"Sim" respondeu Kurt, ainda sem respirar direito, sentindo a mão de Blaine na sua.

"Eu gosto muito de você"

"Eu também gosto muito de você, B"

"Eu só preciso..."

"... eu sei" disse Kurt, interrompendo Blaine. Ele sabia do que ele precisava: tempo. Por mais difícil que fosse esta situação, Kurt sabia que valeria à pena; ele seria capaz de esperar a eternidade por ele. Se fosse preciso, ficaria de mãos dadas com Blaine o resto da sua vida.

"Assim está perfeito, B"

/

Depois daquele passeio, as coisas não foram mais as mesmas para Kurt. Ele não sabia o poder que havia em um simples toque. Era como se Blaine tivesse apertado um botão e ligado o circuito do seu corpo.

Kurt desejava Blaine como nunca havia desejado ninguém. Seu corpo ardia de desejo e ele não sabia como controlar. Enquanto isso, Blaine tentava superar seus medos e se aproximava de Kurt sempre que podia. Ele também desejava Kurt, mas ainda não sabia como lidar com isso.

Eles estavam assistindo a um filme, sentados na cama de Blaine, como sempre faziam nas noites em que não havia muita coisa para estudar. Seus ombros se tocavam e ambos sentiam a tensão daquele toque. Kurt começou a sentir seu coração disparar cada vez mais. Seu corpo queria mais do aquele simples toque de ombros. _"Oh, não. Não agora"_ pensou Kurt, desesperado, quando sentiu o seu pênis começar a ficar duro. Blaine iria perceber, e ele estava morrendo de vergonha. Precisava sair dali.

Kurt saiu correndo da cama, procurando disfarçar o volume em sua bermuda.

"K., o que foi?" perguntou Blaine.

"Nada"

"Como nada? O filme não acabou!" estranhou Blaine, que sabia o costume de Kurt em assistir os filmes sempre até o final.

Kurt estava ofegante e não conseguia pensar direito, mas sabia que não podia virar para Blaine.

"K., por que você está de costas pra mim? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada, eu só preciso ir ao banheiro" disfarçou Kurt.

"Eu te conheço, pode parar aí, o que está acontecendo?"

Kurt estava nervoso e farto daquelas perguntas. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

"JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É NADA!" gritou, indo em direção ao banheiro, mas Blaine foi mais rápido e segurou o braço de Kurt, virando-o para si.

"K, o que foi?" perguntou mais uma vez.

"Não toque em mim!" disse Kurt, abruptamente, e Blaine o largou na mesma hora.

"Desculpa, K. Eu só fiquei preocupado" explicou Blaine, com olhar triste.

"B, eu não sei mais o que fazer" explodiu Kurt "eu não consigo mais ficar perto de você sem..."

"Sem o quê?" perguntou Blaine, ainda sem entender.

Kurt ficou vermelho de vergonha e Blaine percebeu, olhando para a protuberância na bermuda do Kurt.

"Eu não sei se é porque sou virgem, mas eu não consigo deixar de ficar excitado quando você encosta em mim" disse Kurt, muito envergonhado. "Está feliz agora?" perguntou Kurt, com raiva, mas ainda vermelho de vergonha.

Os dois ficaram sem graça, olhando para os lados. Blaine não dizia nada.

"Eu... eu preciso ir ao banheiro" disse Kurt, em voz baixa, deixando Blaine parado no meio do dormitório.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	7. Kiss Me

Alguns dias se passaram e ambos não comentaram o acontecido com Kurt. Kurt, porque morria de vergonha, e Blaine porque se culpava pelo que havia acontecido.

Blaine estava arrumando o dormitório, pois sabia o quanto Kurt se irritava quando ele deixava as coisas espalhadas. Como Kurt teria aulas o dia inteiro, ele pensou que seria legal fazer esta surpresa e deixar o dormitório exatamente do jeito que Kurt gostava.

Ele limpou o chão, as escrivaninhas, o banheiro. No final, estava exausto e sentou-se em sua cama. Porém, algo chamou a sua atenção. Embaixo da cama de Kurt havia um caderno vermelho. Era o caderno vermelho onde ele via Kurt escrever quase todos os dias. Blaine não sabia do que se tratava. Uma vez perguntou a Kurt e ele disfarçou, dizendo que era um caderno de rascunhos para a Universidade.

Blaine o pegou do chão para colocar em cima da mesa. Ele queria muito saber o que havia lá, mas não queria invadir a privacidade de Kurt. Porém, quando o estava colocando na mesa, uma folha que estava solta no caderno caiu no chão. Blaine foi pegá-la e não pôde deixar de ler o que estava escrito nela.

"_B. me frustra. Eu sei que ele passou por momentos difíceis na vida, mas às vezes é difícil compreender porque ele coloca uma barreira tão grande entre nós._

_Para alguém que fica com tantos caras sem nem pensar duas vezes, ele deveria pelo menos tentar. Não sei porque fui me interessar pela única pessoa no mundo que não consegue ter nada comigo! Eu só queria um beijo, será que é pedir demais?_

_Ele já beijou tantos caras, fez coisas piores com outros homens! Qual é o problema dele?_

_Não sei até quando vou aguentar isso. Eu quero esperar por ele, mas está cada dia mais difícil._

_Droga Blaine Anderson, eu te odeio."_

Blaine ficou horas parado, segurando aquela folha de papel em suas mãos, com o coração apertado. Então era isso o que Kurt pensava sobre ele; que ele era uma pessoa promíscua. E pior, ele estava começando a odiá-lo. Não havia nada pior que ele pudesse saber naquele momento.

Quando Kurt voltou para o dormitório e encontrou Blaine sentado, rígido na cama, ele sabia que havia algo errado. Ele sentou em sua cama e ao olhar com atenção, percebeu a folha que estava nas mãos dele. Ele entrou em pânico e olhou atentamente para Blaine, que o olhava tristemente.

"B., o que é isso que está em sua mão?"

"Você sabe" disse Blaine, sério.

Kurt não conseguiu responder e olhou para o chão.

"Então é isso o que você pensa sobre mim" afirmou Blaine.

"Não. Não é isso!"

"Então por que escreveu?" perguntou Blaine, com raiva.

"Porque eu estava com raiva! Eu estava irritado! Foi uma coisa de momento! Eu não quis dizer nada disso, você tem que acreditar em mim! Veja! A folha estava rasgada por um motivo! Eu a arranquei do caderno assim que escrevi, porque aquilo não era verdade!" suplicava Kurt.

"K., você realmente sente isso, eu sei..." sussurrou Blaine, cansado.

"Não! B. eu já disse que isso não é verdade!"

"Você realmente... está começando a me odiar?"

"B., nunca! Você é a minha pessoa preferida no mundo!" disse Kurt, saindo da cama e ajoelhando-se na frente de Blaine.

"Não sou. Não posso ser"

"Você é! Por favor, não leve a sério o que um jovem virgem escreveu em um momento de raiva" disse Kurt, tentando rir. "eu não consigo odiá-lo nem por um minuto. Você é corajoso, leal, realmente incrível! Eu não poderia pensar em pessoa melhor para ter em minha vida"

"Eu quero. Eu quero muito beijar você K." disse Blaine, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Kurt "Mas eu quero que o seu primeiro beijo seja perfeito para você. Que seja mágico"

"B., não existe a fórmula do beijo perfeito. Quando a gente se beijar, vai ser perfeito. Tendo você planejado ou não isso. Eu sei que nada foi perfeito para você na sua vida, mas para mim, basta que o meu primeiro beijo seja com você, que ele já será perfeito"

"Eu queria muito beijá-lo agora, mas não consigo"

"B. mas e se EU beijá-lo agora?" perguntou Kurt, com a voz tremida. Ele olhou para Blaine e viu a compreensão em seus olhos. Kurt não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Sua mente dizia que ele estava louco, mas o seu coração dizia que não havia momento certo, mas pessoa certa, e ali estava Blaine, o cara certo.

Os dois ficaram parados por um momento, sem se mexer. Então Kurt, nervosamente, começou a aproximar seu rosto, lentamente. Seu coração batia rápido e ele não sabia o que fazer. Eles começaram a sentir a respiração quente do outro, e seus lábios se encontraram. Kurt não fazia ideia da sensação que seguia à um beijo. Todo o seu corpo respondia a isso loucamente. Seus lábios se moviam ao longo da boca do outro. Uma inundação de prazer percorreu Kurt e ele soltou um pequeno gemido. Blaine então coloca uma de suas mãos na cintura de Kurt, puxando-o para mais perto e a outra ele coloca no rosto de Kurt. Quando Kurt menos esperava, Blaine lambe o lábio inferior de Kurt, que instintivamente abre sua boca deixando a língua de Blaine mergulhar nela. Kurt geme mais uma vez quando suas línguas se encontram e Blaine também solta um gemido, o que faz o beijo ficar ainda mais intenso. Blaine acaricia o rosto e os cabelos de Kurt, e o beijo, apesar de intenso, é lento e perfeito. Exatamente como um primeiro beijo deve ser. Blaine queria experimentar cada parte da boca de Kurt. Seu coração estava batendo como nunca antes havia batido e ele não queria que esse momento acabasse. Eles se beijam profundamente, até precisarem se afastar para respirar. Eles encostam a testa na testa do outro e sorriem.

"Viu? Foi perfeito..." foi a única coisa que Kurt conseguia dizer, ainda ofegante.

"Eu nunca beijei alguém desse jeito"

"Nem eu" disse Kurt e ambos riram.

"B., tenho certeza que esse foi o melhor primeiro beijo que uma pessoa já teve. Obrigado"

"K. você foi o meu melhor beijo"

"O que faremos agora?" perguntou Kurt.

"Podemos assistir a um filme, o que acha?"

"Me parece legal" sorriu Kurt.

* * *

><p>A ideia de assistir a um filme havia sido boa, mas eles não contavam com o desejo que ia se seguir após o beijo.<p>

Eles começaram a assistir ao filme na cama do Blaine, como sempre faziam, mas nos dois primeiros minutos Kurt já estava louco de vontade de beijar Blaine novamente. Blaine também não conseguia se segurar e quando olharam um para o outro, foi como se fossem imãs... os dois automaticamente se beijaram. Blaine segurava o rosto de Kurt e Kurt colocava suas mãos na cintura de Blaine. Este beijo foi mais urgente, mais faminto do que o primeiro. Eles já sabiam o gosto da boca do outro e queriam cada vez mais.

"Você tem um gosto maravilhoso" disse Kurt, quando estavam sentados abraçados, na cama.

"Você também. Seus lábios são tão macios, tão perfeitos" Blaine dizia, enquanto passava o dedo no contorno da boca de Kurt, fazendo Kurt se arrepiar com o toque.

"Eu não imaginava que beijar fosse tão maravilhoso" confessou Kurt, ficando vermelho.

"Você não imagina o quanto estou feliz por você ter gostado" riu Blaine, enquanto se aproximava novamente dos lábios de Kurt. "Seus lábios são como uma droga para mim, agora que eu experimentei, parece que eu nunca tenho o suficiente. Eu só quero mais e mais..." disse, enquanto beijava a boca de Kurt, que automaticamente se abriu para receber a língua de Blaine, que percorreu todo o espaço da sua boca, como se ela o pertencesse.

Os dois permaneceram aos beijos durante longos minutos até Kurt se afastar para respirar um pouco de ar. Eles estavam ofegantes e mal conseguiam falar.

"B... nós temos... aquela festa para ir hoje" disse Kurt, ofegante.

"É verdade. O aniversário de Chris"

"Então acho melhor nós começarmos a nos arrumar se não quisermos ser os últimos a chegar" riu Kurt, dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Blaine e levantando-se para se arrumar.

* * *

><p>Eles foram até o dormitório do 3° andar, onde aconteceria a festa e logo foram recebidos por Chris.<p>

"Kurt! Blaine! Que bom que vocês chegaram! Sintam-se à vontade!"

Os dois sorriam e agradeceram, entrando no dormitório que já estava cheio de pessoas com bebidas nas mãos. Eles viram os seus dois amigos, Paul e Sam no canto e foram em sua direção.

"Oi pessoal" disse Blaine.

"Olá!"

"Nós jurávamos que vocês não viriam" comentou Sam.

"Vocês não são muito de festa" complementou Paul.

"Vocês sabem, é aniversário do Chris. Então não podíamos deixar de vir" explicou Blaine.

"Não importa o porquê, o importante é que vocês vieram e nós vamos nos divertir!" gritou Sam, pegando dois copos de bebida e entregando a Kurt e Blaine.

Os dois se olharam e riram. Sam gostava de pegar pesado em festas, mas eles não iriam na dele.

"Vocês sumiram nos últimos dias. Então me contem o que há de novo?" perguntou Paul.

Kurt sorriu e estava louco para contar a novidade, mas antes que dissesse algo, Blaine respondeu: "Nada de novo. Pelo menos, nada de importante"

Kurt ficou em choque olhando para Blaine, que não o olhou nos olhos, continuando animadamente sua conversa com Paul e Sam. _"Será que ele não queria que eles soubessem de nada?"_ pensou Kurt, que ficou calado durante a maior parte da festa.

"K, está tudo bem?" perguntou Blaine, vendo que este silêncio não era normal.

"Estou" mentiu Kurt.

Ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além da dúvida do que se passava na cabeça do Blaine. Então, resolveu arriscar e esticou sua mão para dar as mãos com o Blaine. Assim que seus dedos encostaram nos de Blaine, ele retirou sua mão e a levou, disfarçadamente, aos cabelos. _"Então é isso. Ele não quer que ninguém saiba de nós dois"._

Kurt não disse mais nada o resto da festa, apesar dos outros três ficarem a toda hora tentando puxar algum assunto com ele. Quando já não aguentava mais, disse que estava com dor de cabeça de voltou ao seu dormitório.

Dez minutos depois Blaine já estava de volta também. Kurt já havia vestido o seu pijama e lia em sua cama.

"Você já voltou?" perguntou Kurt, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Sim. A festa sem você não tem graça. Já melhor da dor de cabeça?" perguntou Blaine, aproximando-se para sentar na cama de Kurt.

"Não"

"Ei, olhe para mim. Quer que eu pegue algum remédio para você?" perguntou, colocando sua mão em cima da mão de Kurt.

"Sério? Que merda você está fazendo?" perguntou Kurt, tirando os olhos do livro pela primeira vez e olhando com raiva para Blaine.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou Blaine, assustado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Como você pode me perguntar isso?"

"Eu não estou te entendo K. Não sei..."

"... NÃO SABE? NÃO TEM NADA DE IMPORTANTE ACONTECENDO NA SUA VIDA? É ISSO O QUE EU SIGNIFICO PRA VOCÊ?"

"Oh, isso! K... não foi isso o que quis dizer naquela hora" tentou explicar Blaine, gaguejando de nervoso.

Kurt respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. "B., eu achei que o que nós tínhamos era especial"

"Mas é K! É!"

"Por que você não disse a eles que nós estamos juntos? Por que você tirou sua mão quando eu dei a minha?" perguntava Kurt, com um nó na garganta por segurar o choro.

"K..." Blaine deu uma pausa "Eu... eu não sei. Eu fiquei com medo"

"Medo de quê? Os garotos já viram você várias vezes com outros caras! Você nunca escondeu isso de ninguém! Você tem vergonha de estar comigo?" perguntou Kurt, que agora começava a chorar.

"Não! Me desculpa K. Eu fiquei com medo. Medo porque... apesar de terem me visto com outros caras, eu nunca fui namorado de ninguém. Eu nunca apresentei ninguém como meu namorado. Eu nunca estive apaixonado antes. Então tudo isso me assusta tanto! Eu tenho tanto medo! Eu sempre achei que eu não merecia que algo tão extraordinário acontecesse comigo, depois das coisas que passei. Mas eu preciso que você me perdoe"

Kurt não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para Blaine, que estava mais nervoso do que nunca. "K., por favor, diga alguma coisa. Me desculpa"

"Você... você acabou de dizer que nunca esteve apaixonado antes... isso quer dizer, que você..."

"Quer dizer que eu estou loucamente, perdidamente apaixonado por você, K. Me desculpa por hoje"

Kurt sorriu docemente e colocou suas mãos na face de Blaine, beijando-o. "Eu não vou te desculpar, B, e não irei te apressar. Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas por ter colocado muita expectativa em tudo isso"

"Não K, eu sei que errei" disse Blaine, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Kurt.

Kurt o abraçou e afagou os cabelos de Blaine. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kurt, uma lágrima que representava a dor de Kurt em saber o quanto Blaine sofria pelo que havia acontecido com ele anos atrás. Um acontecimento que Kurt tinha medo de nunca conseguir fazê-lo superar. A única coisa que ele queria é que Blaine fosse feliz, e saber que o seu coração estava tão perturbado, o fazia querer trocar de lugar com Blaine e sentir a dor em seu lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	8. Left Behind

**Antes de mais nada, prometo que as coisas irão melhorar para Blaine.**

* * *

><p>Kurt e Blaine estavam vivendo um amor único. Eles ficavam juntos em todas as suas horas livres, se abraçando e beijando como dois adolescentes.<p>

As pessoas ainda não sabiam de nada. Apesar de Blaine ter insistido a Kurt que não havia mais problema algum de contar às pessoas, Kurt sabia que ele apenas estava dizendo aquilo para o agradar, mas ele ainda tinha medo. Ele não queria forçar Blaine, que parecia estar a cada dia mais confortável com o relacionamento. Ele não falava mais sobre não ser bom o suficiente para Kurt, ele estava começando a dar valor a si e isso era o que mais importava no momento. É claro que Kurt queria gritar para o mundo o quanto estava feliz, mas ele estava contente em ver a felicidade nos olhos de Blaine.

Todas as noites eles ficavam sentados lado a lado na cama de um dos dois, assistindo a um filme ou simplesmente conversando. Nas épocas de prova, os dois estudavam em silêncio e ocasionalmente um ou outro levantava os olhos do que estava lendo para sorrir para o outro.

Naturalmente, os beijos começaram a ficar cada vez mais intensos. Por Kurt ser virgem, Blaine queria que as coisas fossem o mais devagar possível, principalmente porque ele queria que Kurt tivesse a primeira vez que ele próprio não pôde ter. Então, quando estavam sentados na cama, se beijando, e ele sentia que as coisas começavam a esquentar demais, ele se afastava e dizia que era melhor eles darem um tempo. Kurt compreendia e sabia que Blaine estava certo de agir daquela maneira, pois não é porque eles eram companheiros de dormitório que os dois deveriam fazer sexo precipitadamente. Porém, Kurt sempre se perguntava até quando ele aguentaria controlar os seus instintos.

Kurt pensava em Blaine o dia todo. Quando não estava com ele, era nele que pensava, e à noite, quando os dois iam dormir, ele não deixava de ter certos pensamentos com Blaine. Kurt sentia vergonha por pensar tanto nisso, principalmente porque Blaine parecia estar controlando muito bem essa questão. Mas Kurt... ele queria mais de Blaine. Os beijos não pareciam mais ser o suficiente.

Em uma noite, Kurt acordou no meio da madrugada pensando em Blaine. Olhou para o lado e o viu dormindo, tranquilamente. Sua respiração estava ofegante ao olhar o namorado. Kurt gemeu e olhou para o teto, tentando se concentrar. Ele sentiu que estava começando a ficar excitado. Blaine ali, deitado na cama ao lado, e Kurt instintivamente levou sua mão para baixo das cobertas em direção ao seu membro que já estava começando a ficar duro. Ele começou a movimentar sua mão pelo seu membro e aumentou a velocidade aos poucos. Ele fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas, mordendo o lábio de prazer e sufocando os gemidos. Kurt tentava não fazer nenhum barulho. Era a primeira vez que ele se masturbava ali no dormitório, com Blaine ao seu lado, e havia algo de excitante em tudo aquilo. Ele queria mais! Ele sentia a tensão em suas bolas e aumentou a pressão em seu membro. Kurt sentiu que estava a ponto de gozar e aumentou a velocidade até não aguentar mais e disse baixinho o nome de Blaine, antes de gozar em sua própria mão.

O que Kurt não sabia, é que na cama ao lado, Blaine estava acordado e havia visto a tudo, controlando-se para não ir até lá e fazer o que ele havia prometido a si próprio que só faria quando fosse a hora certa para Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt e Blaine estavam no dormitório de Sam e Paul. A ideia de passar lá e tomar algumas bebidas havia sido do Blaine, pois ele e Kurt estavam juntos havia dois meses e ele sentia que havia uma certa tensão no ar. Eles não falavam sobre sexo, mas ambos sabiam que este era um problema no relacionamento dos dois. Kurt não queria forçar Blaine, mas isso tudo era tão estranho, afinal, ele era o virgem e não Blaine. A situação estava tão delicada que ambos nem mesmo saiam do banheiro após tomar banho, sem camisa, para evitar a tensão sexual.<p>

Portanto, ambos foram beber com os seus dois amigos. Eles se sentiam bem na companhia deles. Os dois sabiam que Kurt e Blaine eram gays, e eram umas das únicas pessoas que os tratavam normalmente. Havia uma tolerância falsa na Universidade, onde todos fingiam não ter preconceitos, quando na verdade olhavam torto quando os garotos passavam nos corredores.

"Tome mais uma bebida" Sam oferecia a Kurt.

"Obrigada" respondeu Kurt, enchendo o seu copo, enquanto Blaine o olhava preocupado, pois ele já havia bebido muito naquela noite.

"Kurt, Blaine, vocês não sabem da novidade!" exclamou Paul, levantando-se solenemente e colocando as mãos no peito.

"Diga!" disse Blaine.

"Eu estou namorando!"

"Namorando? Parabéns!" disse Kurt, sorrindo, enquanto Paul voltava a se sentar.

"Conta o melhor de tudo, cara" provocou Sam.

"O que é?" perguntou Blaine.

"É a Jessi" disse Paul, envergonhado.

"E vocês sabem da Jessi né..." disse Sam, olhando torto e rindo.

"O que tem a Jessi?" perguntou Kurt.

"Ela é virgem, cara" disse Sam. "Nosso amigo aqui conseguiu a única pessoa virgem da Universidade!" riu Sam, batendo nas costas de Paul "Nosso amigo não vai saber o que é sexo durante um bom tempo! Haha"

"Sim! Ela é virgem! Fazer o quê? Eu gosto dela, está legal?" disse Paul, que ria também.

"Virgem... não consigo me conformar" Sam ainda ria "Nunca pensei que ele iria encontrar uma garota religiosa!"

"Isso não tem nada relacionado à religião Sam. Pare com isso!" reclamou Paul, olhando feio para o amigo.

"Não tem problema nenhum ela ser virgem. O Kurt também é" disse Blaine, sem pensar. Sam cuspiu a bebida que estava tomando, surpreso com a informação. Kurt olhou para Blaine espantado e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu. Blaine percebeu que havia dito besteira, mas não sabia como concertar.

"Você é virgem cara? Sério?" perguntou Sam, tentando não rir.

"Sou" respondeu Kurt, sério.

"Desculpa cara, é que eu não imaginava, só isso." riu Sam.

Kurt estava com raiva de ter virado piada e havia bebido um pouco demais. Ele queria xingar o Blaine e ir embora dali.

"Só porque o cara é homem não quer dizer que ele não possa ser virgem, Sam" dizia Paul.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas agora vou ter que parar de rir de você com a Jessi. Temos outro puritano nas dependências da Universidade!"

"Vocês já pararam pra pensar que talvez eu seja virgem porque o outro cara não quer fazer sexo? Eu posso estar louco pra perder a virgindade mas meu namorado ser fraco o suficiente para não querer consumar o ato!" exclamou Kurt, levantando-se e pegando mais bebida.

Os três garotos ficaram em silêncio. Kurt estava voltando com a sua bebida e parecia que não havia terminado de falar tudo.

"As pessoas se preocupam tanto em qual será o momento certo para se perder a virgindade. Só que chega uma certa hora em que o momento certo não existe! Foda-se o momento certo!" falava Kurt, desta vez olhando diretamente para Blaine. A bebida somada a toda a tensão que ele sentia foram como uma bomba explodindo dentro de si. Sam e Paul se olharam sem entender.

"Kurt... você... está tudo bem com você?" perguntou Paul.

"Você disse que tem namorado?" perguntou Sam, sem entender nada.

"Diga na minha cara que você não quer fazer sexo comigo! Diga!" Blaine não respondia à agressão verbal de Kurt. Ele apenas olhava para Kurt, com olhar triste. "Chega de covardia! Não aguento mais! Você me quer ou não me quer! É uma escolha, simples assim!" Kurt continuava a gritar.

"Kurt..." disse Blaine, sem terminar a frase, com um nó na garganta.

"Chega Blaine! Eu vou voltar para o nosso dormitório! O nosso PURO DORMITÓRIO!" gritou Kurt, batendo o copo de bebida na mesa e saindo dali.

Sam e Paul não diziam nada. Eles não faziam ideia de que os dois estavam juntos, se soubessem não haveriam feito aquelas brincadeiras. Blaine olhou para os dois, pediu desculpas e também se retirou, correndo atrás de Kurt.

Kurt estava entrando no dormitório quando Blaine o alcançou. Kurt estava tão bêbado que não conseguia abrir a porta com a chave e Blaine foi ajudá-lo.

"EU CONSIGO!" disse Kurt, empurrando a mão de Blaine.

Blaine se afastou e esperou, pacientemente, que Kurt conseguisse abrir a porta. Eventualmente, Kurt não conseguiu e olhou com raiva para Blaine, que se dirigiu até a porta e o ajudou a abri-la.

Quando entraram no quarto e Blaine estava fechando a porta, ele logo sentiu Kurt abraçando-o por trás. Kurt começou a beijar seu pescoço, atrás da sua orelha, e o virou para si. Então deu um intenso beijo nos lábios de Blaine. "E agora, você me quer agora?" sussurrou Kurt, entre os lábios de Blaine.

"K..." Blaine tentava dizer, em meio aos beijos de Kurt "K... pare... é melhor..." disse Blaine, empurrando Kurt para longe dele.

Kurt o olhou furioso para Blaine e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Blaine sentou-se, cansado, em sua cama. Ele estava triste e desapontado consigo mesmo por fazer Kurt se sentir daquele jeito. Ele sabia que o Kurt não agiria daquela forma se não tivesse bebido tanto e não tivesse guardado tanta coisa dentro dele.

Quando Blaine menos esperava, Kurt saiu do banheiro completamente nu. Ele teve que segurar a respiração quando o viu se aproximando. Blaine fechou os olhos, pois sabia que se olhasse por mais um segundo, era provável que não resistisse. Apesar de morarem juntos, eles nunca tinham se visto assim, sem roupa nenhuma.

"B, abra os olhos" provocava Kurt.

"K, vá se vestir" disse Blaine, mas sentiu que Kurt estava próximo de si e com um movimento rápido ele pegou as cobertas e colocou em torno de Kurt.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou Kurt.

"K., você não quer isso. Não agora. Você está bêbado" disse Blaine, com carinho.

Kurt olhou para os olhos de Blaine e ficou em silêncio, com os olhos começando a ficar cheios de lágrimas.

"Desculpa, eu só queria..." disse Kurt, chorando sob os efeitos da bebida.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Você apenas bebeu demais... agora vá colocar uma roupa querido" disse Blaine, dando um beijo no rosto de Kurt.

No dia seguinte, Kurt acordou com enxaqueca. Ao abrir os olhos, a claridade o incomodou. Ele olhou para o lado e viu Blaine sentado na cama, o observando.

"Bom dia, K" disse, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, B" respondeu Kurt, desconfiado. "B., eu não lembro de ontem. Na verdade, eu lembro que fomos no dormitório do Sam e do Paul beber com eles, mas não lembro de mais nada"

"Você só bebeu um pouco demais. Acontece" disse Blaine, sorrindo.

"Ai, eu odeio isso. Minha cabeça está explodindo!" exclamou Kurt, voltando a fechar os olhos e colocando as mãos em sua testa.

"Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer com você, então trouxe café e uns pãezinhos para você comer aqui mesmo"

"B., você é o melhor namorado do mundo. Obrigado" disse Kurt, enquanto tentava se levantar e ir até o banheiro.

"B., por que as minhas roupas estão espalhadas aqui no chão?" perguntou Kurt, de dentro do banheiro. Esta uma bagunça de roupas suas no chão.

Blaine não respondeu, fingindo não ter escutado.

"Por que as minhas roupas estão espalhadas no chão do banheiro?" tornou a perguntar, olhando para Blaine "O que foi que aconteceu aqui ontem?"

Kurt começou a ficar tenso. Havia algo errado, ele sabia.

"B., você tem que me dizer"

"Não foi nada demais K. Você sabe como é esse negócio de bebida..."

"Por acaso a gente...?"

"Não, K" respondeu Blaine, rapidamente.

Kurt começou a andar pelo quarto, preocupado. Blaine não iria contar nada, mas Kurt tinha que lembrar. Ele lembrava vagamente de algumas coisas. Eles riram, falaram sobre a Universidade, algo sobre uma tal de Jessi.

"Eu gritei com você" disse Kurt, virando-se subitamente para Blaine "Eu gritei com você, não foi?"

"K., você está exagerando. Você só ficou bravo porque não conseguia abrir a porta"

"Por que você está mentindo pra mim? Por que você não quer me dizer o que realmente aconteceu?"

"K., você estava bêbado e não aconteceu nada demais, então não há razão para você ficar estressado com as coisas que você disse"

"Viu só o que você está dizendo? Eu falei besteira! Me conte o que eu realmente disse! Por favor, eu mereço saber!". Porém, Blaine não precisou dizer nada, pois ao olhar nos olhos de Blaine, um flashback passou pela sua cabeça. Ele lembrou do olhar de Blaine na noite passada; do seu olhar ferido e magoado. Kurt sentiu uma dor forte em seu peito e teve que se sentar. Ele não podia ter feito o que fez. Ele estava começando a lembrar. Os insultos, as provocações. Por que ele havia feito aquilo?

"Meu Deus B, me desculpa!" disse Kurt, colocando a mão no rosto, desesperadamente. Ele correu até Blaine e segurou sua mãos "Eu... não sei porque agi daquele jeito"

"K., não se preocupe" tentava dizer Blaine, gaguejando.

"Não! Eu não te respeitei! Você sempre disse que não me merecia, mas na verdade sou em quem não te merece! Meu Deus! Sam e Paul agora sabem! B, eu não ligo que a gente não tenha feito sexo ainda, eu juro! É claro que eu quero, mas eu não quero que seja na hora errada! Me perdoa! Eu não sei porque bebi tanto ontem, eu não queria te machucar!" pedia Kurt, que estava apavorado por ter feito Blaine sofrer.

"K., pare de se culpar. Eu estou errado em morar aqui com você, ser seu namorado, e mesmo assim achar que é fácil não fazermos sexo ainda. Eu te quero. Muito. Mas, como você sabe... eu tenho medo"

"Eu sei. Mas você tem que deixar aqueles agressores para trás" disse Kurt, olhando docemente para Blaine.

Blaine respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ele amava Kurt e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar o seu passado. "K., está na hora de eu te contar alguns detalhes da minha história" disse Blaine, que de repente parecia muito nervoso e segurou as duas mãos de Kurt, com firmeza.

"K., quando eu me assumi. Os meus pais não gostaram da notícia. Meu pai ficou furioso, mas a minha mãe disse a ele que se ele fizesse qualquer coisa contra mim, seria pior para ele, e para a imagem da família. Então, ele fingiu que essa 'coisa' de ser gay não existia. Minha mãe sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas meu pai me tratava como se eu fosse um objeto a mais na casa... até aquele dia... que aqueles garotos..."

"Eu sei, B. Não precisa reviver isso querido" disse Kurt, sofrendo também.

"Eu menti quando disse que ninguém sabia daquilo. O que você não sabe é que quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, eu voltei para casa. Eu estava muito machucado e com vergonha. Minha mãe havia viajado a trabalho e meu pai estava em casa. Eu não sabia com quem falar, eu estava com medo e fui até ele. Eu não contei a ele. Quando eu disse que a primeira pessoa a quem eu contei foi você, era verdade, porque quando ele me viu, ele meio que percebeu. Eu achei que ele ia me ajudar, mas ele apenas olhou para mim e disse que sabia que aquilo um dia iria acabar acontecendo; que quando uma pessoa era gay ela sempre acabaria nessa situação. Então ele se aproximou de mim e deu um tapa em meu rosto. Ele continuou dizendo que os gays só gostavam de fazer esse tipo de coisa... de... você sabe... ele disse coisas horríveis, K. E disse que se eu estava pensando que um dia eu encontraria o amor sendo gay, que eu estava enganado, que a única coisa que eu encontraria seria sexo fácil... e aí, ele me bateu mais ainda, até que eu desmaiei"

Kurt chorava muito e abraçou Blaine como se não fosse soltá-lo nunca mais. Ele queria tirar essa dor. Ele não conseguia respirar vendo o sofrimento de Blaine. As coisas faziam muito mais sentido agora que ele sabia da história completa. Todo o sexo que Blaine fazia sem se importar, seu medo em se envolver emocionalmente...

"B... o que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Apenas fique aqui comigo" pediu Blaine, deitando-se na cama. Kurt deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Os dois ficaram abraçados chorando, naquela posição, durante horas.

"B, seu pai estava errado" sussurrou Kurt "Você pode encontrar o amor. Eu te amo, B" disse, beijando os lábios de Blaine.

"Eu também te amo, K"

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	9. Family

"B., preciso falar com você" disse Kurt, sentando-se na ponta da cama de Blaine, fazendo o namorado colocar de lado o livro que estava lendo.

"Amanhã é aniversário do meu irmão, o Finn".

"Eu sei, K. Você me avisou e eu já disse que não tem problema nenhum a gente adiar o cinema que havíamos marcado" disse Blaine, sorrindo.

Kurt respirou e deu as mãos para Blaine. "B., na verdade, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. E, por favor, sinta-se à vontade para dizer não. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigado a nada a não ser que realmente queira. Você sabe que eu não te obrigo a nada e..."

"... calma K" interrompeu Blaine. "eu não sei o que você está dizendo, mas fique calmo"

"Desculpa... eu só queria saber... você sabe que é muito importante para mim, e agora nós somos namorados, então..." dizia Kurt, olhando para o chão. Blaine entendeu o que o namorado queria e sorriu.

"... sim, Kurt Hummel. Eu vou com você no aniversário do seu irmão" disse Blaine, segurando o rosto de Kurt em suas mãos "Eu irei com você, como seu namorado" completou, beijando os lábios de Kurt.

Quando os dois se afastaram, Kurt não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele estava querendo chamar o Blaine para apresentá-lo à sua família, mas tinha medo de que ele não estivesse preparado para este grande passo. Na verdade, Blaine o surpreendeu ao concordar de uma forma tão natural.

"Obrigada, B. Eu te amo"

"Eu te amo mais. Vem aqui" disse, puxando Kurt para o seu lado.

###

Naquela mesma tarde, um Blaine apavorado bateu à porta do dormitório de Sam e Paul.

"Blaine!"

"Oi, Paul"

"Que cara é essa? Parece que viu um fantasma!"

"Estou precisando de ajuda" disse Blaine, entrando no dormitório antes mesmo que Paul o convidasse.

"O que aconteceu? Você e o Kurt brigaram?" perguntou Paul, preocupado.

"Não! Claro que não!" disse Blaine, surpreso por alguém pensar que um dia eles poderiam vir a brigar.

"Então o que aconteceu?"

"O Kurt... ele me convidou para ir com ele no aniversário do seu irmão" disse, nervosamente.

"Então é isso?" perguntou Paul, segurando o riso. "Você está nervoso porque vai conhecer a família do seu namorado!"

Blaine apenas confirmou com a cabeça, incapaz de formular uma frase.

"Por que você está nervoso? Não há nada demais nisso, não é? Pelo que eu saiba o pai do Kurt e a madrasta são pessoas ótimas. Eles criaram o Kurt muito bem"

"Eu sei. Na verdade, eu não sei. Eu estou nervoso! Eu nunca fui o namorado de ninguém. Eu nunca conheci a família de ninguém! Eu tenho medo de fazer ou de falar alguma besteira!"

"Blaine, você não vai fazer nenhuma merda. Você é um cara legal e que ama o Kurt. Isso está na sua cara! Não tem como eles não gostarem de você"

"Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Sam, que havia acabado de chegar.

"O Blaine está surtando porque vai conhecer os pais do Kurt"

"Ih, grande passo, cara! Eu estaria surtando também se fosse comigo!" disse Sam e Paul revirou os olhos de raiva, porque a ideia era ajudar Blaine a ficar calmo, e não deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso.

"O que eu devo fazer?" perguntou Blaine.

"Seja você mesmo, eles vão te adorar" afirmou Paul.

"Não digo adorar, porque os pais nunca adoram a pessoa que está fazendo sexo com o filho deles" disse Sam, rolando de rir.

"Sam, qual é o seu problema?" perguntou Paul, indignado com as coisas que saiam da boca de Sam.

"Nós não fizemos nada ainda..." disse Blaine. "Eu me sinto um péssimo namorado..."

"Não escute o Sam. Blaine, quando você estiver lá na casa da família do Kurt, e sentir que vai surtar, que a pressão é muito grande... olhe para o Kurt. Olhe nos olhos dele e você vai ver que tudo isso vale a pena. Tenho certeza que ele estará muito feliz por tê-lo por perto".

Blaine, finalmente, sorriu. "Eu faço qualquer coisa pelo Kurt".

"Nós sabemos"

"Eu não quero mais tomar o tempo de vocês com um assunto desses, desculpa"

"Não tem problema nenhum" disse Paul.

"Para mim é um prazer dar conselhos amorosos" afirmou Sam, e os três riram.

###

"Você está lindo!" disse Kurt, aproximando-se de Blaine enquanto este se arrumava no espelho. Os dois ficaram se olhando no espelho, com os braços em torno do outro.

"Nós somos um belo casal, não acha?" perguntou Blaine.

"Eu tenho certeza" afirmou Kurt, virando Blaine para si para beijá-lo. O beijo começou doce e lento. Blaine lambeu o lábio inferior de Kurt, o que fez com que Kurt soltasse um leve gemido e abrisse sua boca para receber a língua de Blaine. Ela explorava toda a boca de Kurt e depois de um tempo o beijo ficou mais intenso, molhado e cheio de desejo. Kurt beijou o pescoço de Blaine e chupava aquela área com intensidade. Ele sabia que era provável que ficasse uma marca na pele de Blaine, mas ele não conseguia se importar com aquilo no momento.

As mãos de Blaine deslizavam pelas costas de Kurt e foram descendo cada vez mais. Ao mesmo tempo, Kurt colocava os braços em volta do pescoço de Blaine, puxando-o para mais perto. As mãos de Blaine chegaram na cintura de Kurt e automaticamente desceram para a sua bunda. Kurt soltou um gemido alto ao ser surpreendido com o Blaine dando uma leve apertada em sua bunda.

"B..." sussurrava Kurt, entre os beijos.

"Sim..."

"Suas mãos... estão..."

"Eu sei..."

Ambos já estavam excitados e podiam sentir um ao outro. Kurt estava perdendo o controle. Eles nunca haviam se beijado daquela forma. _"Será que isso tudo é por que eu o convidei para conhecer a minha família?"_ pensava Kurt.

"B... é melhor a gente parar" disse Kurt, separando os dois. Blaine apenas concordou com a cabeça e eles ajeitaram suas roupas. Estava na hora de irem.

"Eles vão te adorar" disse Kurt, sorrindo para Blaine, enquanto entravam em seu carro.

"Eu espero que sim"

A viagem até a casa dos pais de Kurt foi silenciosa. Blaine estava nervoso, Kurt percebia, mas Blaine fazia de tudo para que Kurt não percebesse. Os dois estavam tentando ao máximo tranquilizar um ao outro, mas no fundo não conseguiam encontrar ar suficiente para espirar.

"É aqui, chegamos" disse Kurt, estacionando o carro em frente a uma bela casa branca.

Os dois desceram do carro e se dirigiram à porta. Kurt olhou para Blaine e os dois deram as mãos. As mãos de Blaine estavam geladas e ele parecia um pouco pálido. Eles tocaram a campainha.

Uma mulher simpática atendeu a porta. "Kurt, querido! Que saudade!" gritou a mulher, abraçando-o fortemente.

"Olá Carole! Também senti muita saudade" respondeu Kurt.

"E este belo rapaz deve ser o Blaine?" perguntou Carole, soltando o Kurt e indo em direção ao Blaine.

"É um imenso prazer conhecê-la" disse Blaine, polidamente.

"Que rapaz educado! Seja muito bem vindo à nossa família" disse Carole, abraçando-o. "Venham garotos, Burt, Finn e Rachel estão aqui dentro"

Eles seguiram Carole pelo corredor da casa. Os dois voltaram a dar as mãos, mas Kurt percebeu que Blaine já estava menos tenso.

"Pessoal, vejam quem acabou de chegar!" exclamou Carole, entrando na sala de estar.

"Kurt!"

"Rachel! Oi!" disse Kurt, enquanto Rachel corria até ele para abraçá-lo. "E você deve ser o Blaine! O Kurt sempre fala de você nas nossas ligações. É tão bom poder finalmente conhecê-lo! Eu sempre achei que o Kurt deveria arranjar um namorado como você e agora aí está... é tudo tão perfeito!"

"Rachel! Rachel! Pare de assustar o garoto! Sou Finn, irmão do Kurt, muito prazer." disse Finn, cumprimentando Blaine.

"Muito prazer em conhecer vocês dois. O Kurt fala muito de vocês. E parabéns, Finn" respondeu Blaine, educadamente.

"Kurt, meu filho!" disse Burt, dirigindo-se até Kurt para dar-lhe um abraço.

"Pai, eu sinto muito a sua falta"

"E eu a sua, filho."

"Pai, este é o Blaine, meu namorado" disse Kurt, ofegante.

Burt hesitou, olhando bem para Blaine, mas logo soltou um leve sorriso. "Blaine, seja bem vindo à família"

"É uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor"

"Aqui nesta casa não é preciso de tanta formalidade. Pode me chamar de Burt."

"Ok, senhor. Desculpe. Ok, Burt" e todos na sala riram.

Kurt e Blaine sentaram-se no sofá enquanto Burt e Carole foram até a cozinha arrumar as coisas para o jantar.

"Kurt! Eu queria umas dicas suas de roupas para usar em NY. Você pode ir até o quarto para eu mostrar pra você?" perguntou Rachel.

"Ah, eu posso sim, Rachel" disse Kurt, desconfiado.

"Isso, vão, eu fico aqui conversando com o Blaine" completou Finn, e Kurt percebeu que isso talvez tivesse sido uma armação para que o Finn pudesse conversar a sós com o Blaine. Ele deu um leve aperto na mão de Blaine, fazendo sinal de que estava tudo bem, e foi atrás de Rachel.

"Blaine..." começou Finn. "Então você é o colega de dormitório de Kurt"

"Sim" confirmou Blaine.

"Interessante... eu, eu não quero insinuar nada, eu juro. Mas eu apenas queria saber se isso que vocês estão tendo é algo realmente sério ou se é apenas uma relação conveniente, você sabe... já que vocês são companheiros de dormitório, as coisas ficam mais fáceis de acontecer, se você me entende"

"Eu... eu entendo sim. Mas... o que eu tenho com o Kurt, é muito sério..."

"... é bom mesmo" interrompeu Finn "porque o Kurt te ama muito. Nós podemos ver a mudança nele, e isso realmente agrada a todos nós. Estamos muito felizes por ele e eu apenas queria saber se isso é recíproco, entende? Não me leve a mal, por favor"

"Finn, eu entendo sua preocupação com o seu irmão, mas eu posso te afirmar que não há nada mais importante na minha vida do que o Kurt. Seu irmão é tudo para mim. Ele mudou a minha vida, me tornou uma pessoa melhor" disse Blaine, e Finn pôde notar que seus olhos estavam marejados. "Você sabe como é isso. Você ama a Rachel, não ama? É a mesma coisa. Eu poderia morrer pelo Kurt"

"Eu... eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos" disse Finn.

Porém, não era apenas Finn que estava feliz com aquelas palavras. Burt havia escutado a conversa enquanto passava no corredor e respirou de alívio e de emoção ao ver que o seu filho havia finalmente encontrado alguém para dividir sua vida.

Kurt estava de volta ao lado de Blaine na sala de estar, e dessa vez foi Burt que sentou-se junto aos garotos para conversar.

"Bom, você dois estão namorando. Eu fico feliz por vocês"

Kurt e Blaine continuaram em silêncio. "Eu realmente fico feliz, garotos" confirmou Burt, sorrindo.

"Isso é muito importante para nós, pai" disse Kurt, e Blaine concordou.

"E eu fico grato por isso. Apenas quero dizer para vocês... eu sei que pode ser um pouco tarde demais para dizer essas coisas... mas, por favor, tomem cuidado... vocês ainda são jovens..."

"_Ai não... ele não está falando desse assunto, está? Que vergonha, eu quero sumir"_ pensava Kurt.

"_O pai dele está falando de sexo? Ele vai me matar. Ele vai me matar um dia, eu sei"_ pensava Blaine, apavorado.

"Eu sei que vocês são garotos, e que não existe o problema gravidez para vocês, mas..." continuava Burt.

"_Eu não consigo ouvir isso... não consigo..." _pensava Kurt.

"... depois pode haver o arrependimento..."

"Chega pai, por favor!" Kurt suplicou.

"Eu só estou querendo dizer para vocês que talvez..."

"Pai, por favor! Somos adultos agora, nós sabemos muito bem o que estamos fazendo, não há motivos para você se preocupar" disse Kurt, que percebeu que o pai estava sem graça. "E pai... fique tranquilo... ainda não aconteceu nada..." Kurt não queria dizer aquilo, mas ficou com pena de ver a preocupação nos olhos do seu pai.

"Não? Ah... ótimo assim. Continuem assim... eu vou... ajudar a Carole..." disse, indo em direção à cozinha.

"Me desculpa, B" sussurrou Kurt.

"Não tem problema. Seu pai só está preocupado"

Na hora do jantar, todos estavam sentados à mesa e Blaine já estava muito mais à vontade, principalmente depois de todos terem dado-lhe as boas vindas à família. Agora ele era um deles. Ele finalmente tinha a família que ele sempre sonhou em ter.

"Quero fazer um brinde, ao nosso aniversariante, Finn!" disse Carole, e todos ergueram os seus copos.

"Obrigado! Eu queria agradecer a presença de todos aqui. Não há bênção maior do que passar o aniversário ao lado das pessoas que a gente ama. Mãe, eu te amo do fundo do meu coração. Você me criou e me ensinou a ser um homem de caráter e a lutar pelos meus sonhos. Burt, você é o meu pai agora, e eu nunca vou deixar de amar o homem que faz a minha mãe tão feliz e que me aceitou na família de braços abertos. Rachel, meu amor, você é a razão pela qual eu respiro. Minha companheira e futura esposa. Eu te amo. Kurt, meu irmão querido. Eu sinto a sua falta todos os dias e agradeço por Deus ter colocado uma pessoa tão pura e honesta neste mundo. Blaine, seja bem vindo à esta família, saiba que você sempre terá a nós para estar ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça. Obrigado a todos!"

Todos deram seus vivas e começaram a comer. Era um ambiente tranquilo e acolhedor.

"Blaine, me fale um pouco sobre a sua família. Você tem irmãos? Os seus pais são de onde?" perguntou Burt, para puxar conversa.

Blaine empalideceu novamente e Kurt fechou os olhos, tristemente. Esse era um assunto que ele esperava que não aparecesse no jantar, mas Blaine tomou coragem e respondeu, da forma mais controlada possível.

"Eu não tenho irmãos, infelizmente. Adoraria ter uma família grande, mas isso não foi possível. Quanto aos meus pais, eles moram mais ao Sul, mas eu... eu... eu não tenho mais contato com eles" completou, abaixando os olhos.

Todos na mesa perceberam que o assunto era delicado e ninguém mais tocou neste assunto. Eles falaram sobre a faculdade, sobre o noivado de Rachel e Finn e o trabalho de Burt. Era um jantar normal, em uma família normal. Exatamente como Blaine sempre sonhara.

"Você ficou chateado com a conversa do meu pai?" perguntou Kurt, enquanto estavam se dirigindo para o carro.

"Não. Nem um pouco"

"Sério?"

"K., eu tive hoje um encontro de família. Você sabe o que isso significa para mim? Eu nunca tive isso. E não estou triste, na verdade eu estou feliz. Eu nunca me senti como sendo parte de algo, e aqui eu me senti como um de vocês" disse Blaine.

"Eu te amo, B. E minha família agora te ama também. Você vai ter que conviver com isso" riu Kurt.

"É, vai ser mesmo uma aventura" riu Blaine.

"Obrigado por ter vindo"

"Obrigado por ter me convidado" disse Blaine, dando um beijo nos lábios de Kurt, quando os dois ouviram um barulho e perceberam que era a Rachel, que havia acabado de tirar uma foto dos dois se beijando.

"Desculpa, mas vocês estavam tão lindos conversando que eu não aguentei" disse Rachel, chamando os dois para ver como a foto havia ficado.

"A foto ficou linda!" exclamou Rachel. "Vou mandar para vocês, assim vocês poderão mostrar para os seus netos no futuro"

Os dois riram, mas não deixaram de pensar que, quem sabe um dia, eles poderiam formar a sua própria família.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

**(faça uma review do capítulo!) :-)**


End file.
